The New Story
by MistyQueHarper
Summary: My character, Lexa Cubb, is Harper's childhood friend and 5 years younger than him. You'll find out her past, how she came to be as special as she is, and her love story with Harper.
1. CHAPTER 1: REAQUAINTED

_My character, Lexa Cubb, is Harper's childhood friend and 5 years younger than him. You'll find out her past, how she came to be as special as she is, and her love story with Harper._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: REAQUAINTED**

Our story begins on the planet Aira from the constellation Grade with Lexa being chased by Nietzschean bounty hunters.

_Crap! They never give up! Why can't they just accept a 'no'? And I can't even shapeshift…_ Lexa thought while letting a tired 'whew' after seeing the bounty hunters ignoring the big garbage container and its contents. She waited a couple of minutes just to be sure they're really gone, jumped out of the garbage container and turned invisible.

_Wonder how long this will last?, she _asked herself as the exhaustion silently crept through her.

_Better_ _hurry and leave this damned place before they kill more innocent bystander, _told herself, remembering all the faces of all the brave people that tried to protect her. She tried to move faster as she watched out for infrared scanners.

_Gotta get to the space port and 'blend in'_, considered after a moment of planning.

As she reached the space port, seeing all kinds of space ships and aliens, she spotted only one alien that felt so familiar. For her, the time stopped as the short blonde boy brushed gently her hand while dodging the crowd of people. Turning to check what he'd touched and seeing nothing but thin air, she caught his eyes, his blue eyes that reminded her so much of the blue orb that was once her home, the only planet she can call home. Earth.

**TBC**

* * *

**********_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	2. CHAPTER 2: NEW MEMORIES

**CHAPTER 2: NEW MEMORIES**

The short blonde guy was accompanied by a beautiful chin-length hair and slightly olive toned girl. Her appearance was human but Lexa felt something more artificial than human. She wasn't flesh and blood like the blonde young man, she was artificial of some sort, yet HE called her so sweetly 'Rom-doll'. His feelings for her were strong, that much she could feel from his words, but she could also tell they were not together. His desire to have her was strong, but the pain of her rejection was more powerful.

"OK, Rom-doll, whacha need for the repaires? I say we should get a nano-welder, too, cuz my old one…"

"Yeah, I remember, Harper. I told you I was sorry about the whole thing! I thought you were just saying I had an internal error just so you can shut me down and…. have your way… And besides, I didn't mean to throw you…"

He cuts in just before she had a chance to finish her sentence.

"OK, OK, apology accepted, but I still need it…"

"…that close to Dylan, maybe he wouldn't have caught you…" they say in the same time.

"I heard that!" said Harper, outraged.

"You did install a new drive for sense of humor, looks like it's working." giggled Rommie with a smug smirk on her face.

"Har, har, veeeery funny. You know, maybe I should take it out." Harper told her with a mocking smile.

"In your dreams, Harper!"

As Lexa participated to this lovely argument, hearing the name 'Harper' something clicked inside her, something warm, something that was lost a very long time ago. Something tried to escape the wall that was her memories. Struggling to keep her emotions at bay, without remembering what those emotions were or what they meant, she asked herself why this was happening now and from where does she know him? Still undecided, she followed them into an empty machine shop. As she quickly scanned the area for any cameras, infrared sensors or any life forms, the decision is made and she allowed herself to be seen.

"Helooooo…. Anyone here? We do pay for what we buy, you know. With cash!" Harper said sarcastically impatient. "Sheesh, you would've thought they would pop out by now once you say the magic word…"

"I'm not detecting any movement, I don't think anyone is he…."

In a second Lexa was behind the counter with a welcoming smile on her lips.

"Hi! Sorry about that…" she apologizes after she sees Harper jump a little from her sudden appearance. "What can I get you?"

"Well, hello there! You see, I'm the chief engineer on the biggest star-ship and I could use… some magic from you" Harper told her, eyeing her from top to bottom and revealing a crooked smile that just stops her breath. Rommie calmly grabbed his right ear as she turned to Lexa.

"Down boy! Sorry about that, we could use some new bifocal convexe lenses. Type ACE+ for battle star-ships."

As Lexa took in this strange love display, smiling slightly, she decided to act more. After all, her visions about the death of this short blond boy were about to come true.

"Sure thing. You know, I think he suffered enough, you can let him go now." Lexa pointed toward Harper with a smirk.

"What?" Rommie said with a bored expression, looking in the direction of her hand still clinging to Harper's ear. "Oh, yeah, you're right." Suddenly remembering Harper, she let go of his ear with a pleased smile on her face.

"OUCH! Thanks for forgettin' 'bout me!" Harper pointed out sarcastically.

"My pleasure!" smiled Rommie.

Lexa disappeared in the back room listening intently as the arguing continued in the front room.

"Ha ha yet again! Looks like that drive is better than I thought!" said Harper before remembering something. "By the way, maybe I should get your sensors upgraded, you didn't detect anyone earlier…"

"Yeah, that was really weird." explained Rommie with a puzzled expression on her face.

Before they could think through the weird appearance of Lexa, she comes back with the needed parts.

"Here you go! Are these good enough?"

"Yes, thank you. Here!" as Rommie handed Lexa the money, she turned her head toward the door, from where they could all hear shooting and people screaming outside.

"Oh, it's OK, it's on the house…" Lexa explained, trying to hide the fear in her eyes with no effect. A suspicious Rommie began scanning a terrified Lexa as she grabbed Harper's hand and pulled him over her just before the door blew open and debris was scattered all over the place. The blow was so powerful it threw Rommie across the room and it would have certainly killed a puzzled looking Harper. For a moment Lexa and Harper looked into each other's eyes, being so close, their chests touching, before reality's voice echoed like a crash.

"Hey, girl! Get him out of here! I'll keep these guys busy!" Rommie yelled as she knocked a guy out cold. "Hurry up!" Rommie said one more time, as she visibly fought with her emotions for her little man.

As Lexa grabbed a hold of Harper's hand, he suddenly stopped.

"Rom-doll!" he yelled with a panicked voice.

"I'll be fine, Harper! Get out of here! Rendezvous back at the Maru!" she bellowed through all the shooting.

"C'mon! It's not safe here!" he said taking charge of the saving part, holding her hand in a firm grip, not too tight, but strong enough not to let go. So many strange feelings she couldn't remember, but now, as they were running for their life, they slowly revealed themselves. With Nietzscheans on their tail and a dead end ahead, she decided to reveal the secret she was holding for all those years since childhood. Something inside her told her to protect him and his gentle but so familiar shine as she undid her wings, grabbed him by the waist and took flight in the last moment.

"Hold on!" she yelled, dodging in a zigzag all the shooting directed at them… at her. She risked a peek at him and regretted it in the moment their eyes meet. She could read the emotions on his face, surprise, pain, shock, disbelief. With one last burst of energy she redirected the attack to those shooting, turned invisible at the very last moment, when one of the missles passes through her force field. She kept flying until the Nietzscheans were miles away from them and started to slow down, her eyes feeling very heavy as they started to descend slowly. Coming to an abrupt halt on the ground, her feet just won't move fast enough for bracing herself and Harper.

"WHOA! Here, sit down and rest for a while." Harper pointed at a fallen tree trunk near a thick forest, when he noticed some sort of liquid on his hands. With a look of horror he realized Lexa was bleeding badly. "Oh my God!" he managed to say before catching a fainting Lexa.

"I'm fine…" Lexa mumbled as she tried to get up, Harper immobilizing her gently.

"The hell you are! You're hurt!" he said as his hands checked for the wound.

"Listen…" Lexa took his hand gently, making him blush slightly. "You should probably get going… and meet your girlfriend. The Nietzscheans are after me." she confessed. "You don't have to get involved in this…"

"And what do you expect me to do? Just let you here like this?" pointing at her wounded belly. "Nu-uh, you're coming with me! It's the least I can do, and besides, I'm not gonna lose you again, Lexa!"

She stared at him for a couple of second before finding her words.

"You… know me?" she said with a shocked voice. Harper just looked at her with a pained expression before turning his head suddenly.

"They're not far behind, come on, I'm not letting you out of my sight!" he said as he grabbed her hand and tugged her slightly. He used a flexi—map to guide them through the sea of ancient trees as they ran faster toward a light clearing where they could see salvation waiting for them in the form of scrap metal glued together.

"Almost… *huff* …there… *huff*. Boss!" he said the moment he touched his neck. "I'm coming in hot! *huff huff* I've got company!" he panted, tugging Lexa through the thick forest.

"Yeah, Rommie told me, Nietzscheans all over the place" said a woman's voice. "Get your butt moving, Harper!"

"I'm not alone!"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time!"

"No, I mean prep another plate! We have guests!" Harper explained. "Harper out. Look over there!" he addressed Lexa, pointing in the direction of the Maru. They sped up as they heard missles blowing behind them, ducking from the debris of the forest and tripping on the uneven ground.

"Go hard left!" Lexa yelled as the survival instincts kicked in and her powers expanded just as the ground blowed up in a cloud of dirt, covering their exit for a brief second, long enough to make their escape and exit the thick forest. They bolted to the trap door as Rommie was shooting at the attackers but, as Lexa took charge running as fast as her legs would let her and ignoring the sharp pain all over her body, Harper threw himself in front of the shot that would have hit Lexa in the back.

"Look out! Argh!" Harper yelled in pain as the trap door closed and the Maru took flight. Lexa turned around too late, only to catch his limp body before hitting the hard metal.

"Oh, no… Harper…?" Lexa cooed as she tried to hold him up.

"HARPER!" the brown-haired girl yelled in shock, realizing the final shot hit a target.

**TBC**

* * *

**********_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	3. CHAPTER 3: FORGOTTEN MEMORIES part 1

**CHAPTER 3: FORGOTTEN MEMORIES**

Rommie took Harper's unconscious body from Lexa with a pained look in her hazel eyes, carrying him as easy as he was made of feathers and placed him on table to check his wounds better. Lexa followed her silently in a room that looked like a med deck. As she watched Harper with guilt, she is shocked to feel Rommie's anger, turning to face Lexa.

"If I don't like what you're about to say, I swear I'll throw you in space!" Rommie yelled as the pain of seeing Harper hurt surfaced.

"I'm so sorry…" Lexa tried to apologize. "Why did he shield me?" she asked more to herself. "It's all my fault…" she whispered as her throat got thick with pain and remorse.

"Darn right it's your fault!" accused a tall, athletic blonde girl pointing a gun at Lexa. "Who're you? How do you know Harper?" Beka started interrogating just before Lexa could open her mouth.

"WHOA! OW DAMN IT!" cursed a startled Harper. "Man… that was stupid…" Harper said with a groan. "You OK, Lexa?" he asked as his eyes searched for Lexa.

"Harper, you really shouldn't move…" Rommie started, fidgeting over his wounded back.

"Thanks, Rom-doll, but I'm fine. Or, at least, I think I am…" his voice lowered, trying to examine the blow.

"Glad to see you're OK. Who's she?" Beka inquired pointing the gun at Lexa, giving him a checking look just to make sure.

"Oh, haven't I told you 'bout my best friend back on the good old days from Earth?" Harper started as Rommie gently lifted him in a sitting position.

"Actually, no, you forgot to mention some minor details." Beka told Harper, never relaxing her stance.

"You know, you can put the gun down, boss." he reminded Beka, eyeing the gun in her hand strangely. She relaxed and placed her gun in its belt. "Only seeing that makes my wounds ache. Speaking of wounds… OUCH!" Harper yelled, whipping his head around as Rommie was cleaning the bloody flesh. "Rommie! You really need a soft-touch program or something, that hurts like hell! And you should probably check on Lexa, too. She took a major hit for me back there." he explained, nudging his head in the direction of the door.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, really." Lexa tried to tell them. "I'm more concerned about how you came to know me. I don't remember anything from back on Earth, you included." she explained to them, pain clouding Harper's eyes.

"I saw your blood on my hands, that doesn't make you _fine_. And looks like your brother wasn't lying 'bout what happened to you guys after you left Earth…" Harper remembered with disappointment in his voice.

"OK. Let's continue this sweet, warm and fuzzy conversation later." Beka interrupted them with impatience. "So you're a friend of Harper's, right?" She pointed at Lexa.

"Yeah, boss, she's a really good friend." Harper told Beka, watching Lexa with warm eyes.

"Well then, problem solved! Welcome aboard! I'll just go back to my flying if you don't need me here." Beka said waving her hand.

"I can handle these two by myself, Beka. Just contact Andromeda and tell Dylan we're on our way home." Rommie answered, turning to check Lexa and Beka left the room.

"Honestly, I'm fine… You'd better check him, though…" Lexa tried to reason with Rommie, with no success.

"Any friend of Harper's deserves a good hospitality from us." Rommie said with kindness. "And besides, he won't up much thanks to the sedative I just gave him. That should keep him safe for a while." she chuckled, finishing up with Lexa's wound.

"But he's safe now." said a puzzled looking Lexa.

"Safe from himself! He can be very stubborn and clumsy at times." Rommie giggled as she continued to Harper's sleeping form.

"Uhm… thank you…" Lexa whispered to a surprised Andromeda.

"Don't mention it!" Rommie answered with a slight smile. "You can go rest for a while in one of the bunks in the other quarters. We have a few hours of flying ahead of us." Rommie said pointing with her chin toward the sleeping quarters. Lexa nodded as the adrenaline finally drained out of her system, leaving her with no energy what so ever. She could only think about the spiky haired boy lying in the med deck because of her, because he thought she was worth saving, without thinking what might happen with him. Her head started spinning with questions as she lied down on a bed with a faint scent of Sparky Cola and oil. How does he know her? How does he know her brother? More questions add and no answer is given. She just hoped, as she closed her eyes, that she would remember one day all that was forgotten. The next thing she knew was waking up surrounded by three androids that were scanning her.

"Wow! I'm fine!" she said jumping off the bed and dodging the scanners.

"We're home, you can relax now." Rommie informed her.

"Home?" Lexa said more to herself, pondering. "And I am relaxed…"

"We're back on Andromeda. I gave you a sedative, you looked pretty bushed. The androids were making sure there were no side effects." Rommie explained as she considered Lexa's reaction.

Lexa smiled ruefully shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Well if you're up to it, we should go see Dylan." Rommie grabbed Lexa's hand, escorting her off the Maru.

"Who's Dylan?" Lexa asked perplexed.

"I am!" a tall brown haired man stopped in front of the two women in a respectful bow. "The captain of this ship. Pleased to meet you, miss Lexa, and glad to have you with us in one piece. Rommie." he addressed the android, shifting his gaze toward Rommie as she stared at Lexa with no trust. "You can go check on Mr. Harper now."

"Oh? But he's fine now, he's resting in the med deck…" Rommie complained.

"If I didn't make myself clear, it was an order, not a request." Dylan emphasized to a pouting Rommie.

"Fine!" Rommie threw her hands in the air exasperatedly as she turned around to leave. "You know, I still AM this ship…" Andromeda's avatar pointed out as she went, mumbling something about ruining all the fun.

"OK… That was interesting…" said Dylan more to himself. Then, remembering Lexa next to him, he addressed her. "Walk with me. I hear you and Mr. Harper are old friends…" Dylan started.

"Uhm, pleased to meet you too, captain. My name is Lexa Cubb. It's one of the few things I remember, my name that is. I can't remember Harper, Earth or even my past." Lexa explained with pained eyes.

"Well, my guess is that you need some rest. So that brings us back to this. Here we are!" Dylan pointed toward an automatic door.

"Huh? Where?" asked a confused Lexa.

"Your quarters, milady!" Dylan bowed his head like a gentleman. "Feel free to ask me anything. And the name's Dylan."

"OK, thank you very much, Dylan. But I don't feel like resting right now. Could I see Harper, instead? Maybe I could talk to him…" Lexa asked shyly.

"Of course! Let me just show you the way to the medical deck."

"Thanks." Lexa smiled.

As they walked towards the med deck, Lexa couldn't help but feel safe with Dylan, seeming so trust worthy. She began to ask herself, she began to hope. Has she found a home? HER home? Feeling his inner shine, so powerful, eternal somehow, forever there, she could feel he's special and his ship without knowing how to explain the feeling. All the corridors were filled with love, friendship and, more importantly, respect. She couldn't feel too many life forms aboard, but the ship itself felt alive. They reached the med deck just as she pondered over all of these new discoveries, now seeing the love that surrounded Harper, as the two women from the rusty space ship watched over him with concern. Just then she realized with shock there were 3 more present: a Nietzschean, a magog and a purple girl with a tail, who seemed to be the doctor. She looked terrified and raged at Dylan, understanding what just happened. She was just herded into the enemy's hands.

"Nietzscheans!" Lexa screamed in horror. "You two-faced jerk!" Lexa tried to make a run for the door screaming a "LET GO!" as Rommie tried to stop her, but with no luck. Lexa threw Rommie on the other side of the room with ease, landing with a loud thunk on the floor.

"You didn't think I would be that easy to catch, now, did you?" Lexa spat, as a raged Dylan grabbed her hand.

"What the hell was that for? What are you talking about?" Dylan shouted at Lexa, looking incredulous.

"Nietzschean bounty hunters! You gave me to them!" Lexa tried to jerk her hand away from Dylan's, but he hold on tightly.

"Relax! He's not a bounty hunter! At least not on my ship…" Dylan explained as he slowly released Lexa's hand. "He's one of the good guys."

"Really? His kind took over the Earth after HIS kind…" Lexa pointed at Rev with pure hate in her eyes. "… killed my parents! Is HE a good guy, too?" she asked with rage, still pointing at Rev, tense to make a run for it.

"They are our friends!" explained with such innocence the purple girl.

"I can assure you, child, I wasn't there when my kind, as you say, attacked those poor souls on Earth." tried Rev Bem to explain. "I am a monk, I adopt the ways of love and peace."

Lexa looked with hate at the magog and at the Nietzschean as Harper stirred.

"Oh, man…" moaned Harper as he was slowly waking up. "What's the screaming about?" Harper asked as he took in the strange scene. "And what's doing Rommie on the floor?" pondered a perplexed Harper.

"We had a little misunderstanding here… Andromeda!" Dylan called his ship, checking if Rommie was still functional. "Please send some androids to take Rommie to Machine Shop 7. Mr. Harper can see what happened when he feels better."

"Aye, aye, captain!" a voice could be heard over their heads.

"Let's leave these two alone, Mr. Harper can explain more to our guest here. Maybe they'll sort things out." Dylan said with a tinge of anger in his voice as the androids picked up Rommie and they headed out. As Tyr and Rev approached the door, Lexa stepped as far away as possible from the two, trying to control herself.

"You can relax. Rev is not as bad as he looks. And Try is…" Harper stopped himself from a bad joke. "Never mind."

Lexa stared at him longer than she intended before breaking the silent look exchange.

"How do you know me?"

"Why don't we get right down to the point?" Harper said sarcastically before changing the tone of his voice into a soft whisper. "You really don't remember me, do you?" he asked Lexa with a pained voice.

"It's complicated… " she nodded as she started to explain. "I can feel I know you, but my brain can't really…" Lexa tried to express her complicated feelings about him. "It's like I'm trying to remember something, but I can't…"

"Hmm…" Harper exhaled heavily as he lifted himself into a sitting position. "Well now, why don't I tell you about the good old days back on Earth? Your brother and I…" he started, patting the bed so Lexa could sit next to him. "We were best friends. All of us, my cousin, Brendan included, would play tricks on the Nietzscheans. You actually helped me invent the shrillers." Harper remembered with a smile on his dimpled face.

"I remember those noisy things."

"It's not something you easily forget, is it?" he laughed slightly as she joined him shyly. "We would surround them, you'd give the mark and all of us would whistle at the same time. The noise was so painful for the Neitzscheans they would run like their tails was on fire!" he continued as he gently reached for Lexa's hand. Feeling the warmth of his hand on hers, she caught her breath, blushing. All these images invaded her head as she started to remember. Everything started to make sense now, her memory slowly returning.

"And because you had your powers" Harper nudged her lightly, squeezing her hand. "I made you a special shriller so that your hearing wouldn't be affected by the sound more than a human's."

"I remember the twins…" Lexa concentrated with her eyes closed. "They were so full of energy! All day running around… What happened to them?" She asked as she opened her eyes.

Harper looked into her chocolate eyes with pain, answering her question with a slight shiver.

" The magog raid… When your parents died, they were babysitting my cousins… No one was spared… The twins were infected and left to die a slow and painful death… So… we had to ease their pain" He said looking away.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't…"

"It's OK." he interrupted her. "It's been a while, so I'm over it." he smiled a crooked smile that didn't touch his eyes. _But I'll have my revenge_ Lexa heard him thinking, seeing him struggling to keep the tears from falling. Being so close to him in this moment, she couldn't help but feeling his pain, so she stood and gave him a hug. He looked like he needed one badly. The sudden closure made Harper blush as he stared at her for a long moment before returning the hug with a little more passion than intended. Their hearts beating so close, physically and emotionally, Lexa was hit with an image from their past, a kind of déjà-vu. Another hug just as tight, the passion felt now being replaced with the pain of separation. Another image, HIM holding her hand for the first time, under a starlit sky, his crooked dimpled smile making the butterflies in her head erratic. More images fill her head like blows, freed from their long imprisonment. The terror felt as the Nietzscheans held her captive, the angry voice of an angel as he made his way to her, to free her. Lexa tightened her hug as she remembered more. The thick forest, the surrounded armed Nietzscheans, the joy they felt as they blew the shrillers and they heard them scream and roll on the ground in pain, Harper looking so relaxed, so happy as he invented something, her brother, Luke, Harper and Brendan shielding her, Harper holding her high up on his shoulders and playing with Declan and Shobbiah, his twin cousins, the tears full of pain as he held the gun towards the magog infected twins and shot two times, their first and last kiss as Lexa got on the ship and left Earth…

"Oh!" Lexa exhaled as she suddenly opened her eyes, remembering everything. "Seamus! My dear Seamus Zelaszny Harper!" she said his name, tears filling her eyes and spilling over her cheeks. "My dear friend! I remember everything! You taught me how to read and how to repair all kinds of technology. You kept me safe for a long time before I left Earth." she hiccupped as the tears rolled down, staining Harper's t-shirt where they fell. Harper merely responded with a tighter hug, smiling as he inhaled deeply the scent of her neck.

"I missed you…" he whispered in her ear. "And your brother…" After another long moment he finally let go, offering a sniffing Lexa a dirty handkerchief, which she took gratefully. "How's he?" Harper finally asked after Lexa calmed her tears.

"I dunno…" she sniffed. "We got separated about two years ago when the Nietzscheans discovered me. I haven't heard a word from him since. But I'm still searching." she said with a determined look. "By the way, thank you… for what happened on Aeris…" she thanked him with a blush, Harper looking at her not knowing what she was talking about. "The shot you took for me… You saved me yet again." Lexa explained with a slight smile.

"Oh!" he blushed as he answered her. "Well… it wasn't such a big deal… you know… cuz you protected me, too…" Harper said, looking embarrassed to the floor.

"Still, thank you." Lexa placed her hand on his wounded back and healed him in a bluish light, cleaning any mark that was a gun shot.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that…" he told her as she approached to kiss his cheek, just as the automatic door of the med deck opened, making Harper turn his head and Lexa touch his lips gently before having the chance to stop herself. She broke off quickly looking embarrassed at an even more embarrassed Harper, when a voice brought them back from their reverie.

"Oh! I'm sorry…" Dylan stopped abruptly as he took in the scene. "I'll come back later…" he began turning for the door, just as Lexa interrupted him.

"No, it's OK, I was leaving…" she tried to excuse herself, blushing violently, storming out the door, slowing down just as she reached the quarters Dylan gave her.

Dylan and Harper looked confused at the door after Lexa for a couple of seconds, when Dylan suddenly turned to Harper.

"Well… that was… interesting…" he said lifting an eyebrow. "Mr. Harper, as soon as you feel up for the job, maybe you can check on Rommie, see what's wrong with her. And don't overdo it, you're still recovering from a bad wound." Dylan told Harper with a tinge of affection in his voice. "That would be all, dismissed." he smiled as he exited the door, leaving Harper alone with his thoughts.

**TBC**

* * *

**********_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	4. CHAPTER 3: FORGOTTEN MEMORIES part 2

As Lexa entered her room, still blushing from the little incident and her head whizzing from the butterflies in her head, she threw herself on the bed, closing her eyes, remembering the look on Harper's face. She turned to a side, trying to relax enough to sleep. At least she understands why she remembered Seamus in this specific moment. After all these years she finally opened her heart and accepted her gifts as well as her curses. It's not really pleasant to feel what everybody else around her felt, not being able to distinguish her own emotions. But she felt his love for her and that's what set her free. Even the ship felt. Andromeda thought she was an intruder, and maybe she was one. She could also feel something very special about this ship. Maybe it was luck, maybe it was destiny, but she had found two of her dear friends after such a long separation that she thought she would never see them again. Seamus and sweet Trance, the innocent looking purple girl with so much potential. At least Trance understands what was like to be unique, the only specimen in the entire Universe and Multiverse. Just as she pondered over how special Trance and Seamus were to her, she heard someone at the door.

"Come in!" Lexa said as the door opened.

"Hey, Lexa!" Trance said eagerly, smiling widely. "I wondered if you'd like to join me for a cup of tea. And this way maybe we could catch up on what happened to each of us after we got separated." she suggested, raising her purple eyebrows in expectation.

"Sure thing, Trance, I'd love to!" Lexa said getting up from her bed, stretching.

As Trance led her through Andromeda's corridors, even though it's been almost 6 years since the last time they saw each other, Lexa still felt safe around her, like nothing had changed during all that time. If it wasn't for Trance, Lexa probably would have ended destroying herself and her brother. If Trance wouldn't have showed up and taught her how to control her special skills, how to use her powers and how to relax even in the most desperate situations… She felt like she owed her everything.

"You still with me?" Trance brought her back from her daydreaming.

"Huh? Sorry… I didn't catch that last part…" Lexa told Trance slightly ashamed.

"I said we're here."

"Here where?" Lexa asked confused.

"My garden. Well, Andromeda's garden , but I'm the only one besides the androids who comes here and takes care of the flowers." Trance admitted sheepishly. "Just like old times back on Floris." she smiled, remembering the few months of heaven.

"Thank you." Lexa blushed.

"Remember those sunsets? That unforgettable beauty…" Trance sighed in remembrance.

"Well you always thought Floris' sunsets were the most beautiful in the whole Universe. Actually the Multiverse." they started laughing.

Maybe it was the tea, but when Lexa was with Trance, everything else just disappeared. Her thoughts, her worries… Or maybe Trance was all she needed to get a little tranced. She felt good having both Seamus and Trance back after a long time of loneliness.

"Uhm… I wanna ask you something…" Lexa said after a moment of silence. Trance looked at her with curiosity as she began. "How did you meet Seamus? I can see you two get along just nicely…" Lexa hinted with a naughty smile.

"Hmm… well, after I left you and Luke, the next year was really difficult. I was fired from that hospital after a couple of months, when the big boss died…" Trance recalled with sadness in her voice. "I got on a ship and headed to Diverta. Not a good idea, I tell you!" she pointed out with her index finger. So one day I was trying to leave the planet when a guy came on to me… But Beka appeared and kicked that guy's ass. She said she would give me a lift to wherever I wanted to go, but she asked me to help her look for Harper. We found him… He was really drunk, though." Lexa listened intently as Trance revealed some of her past. "We brought him to the ship… barely… Beka needed him sober, so I gave him a Varoxinal shot just perfect for his body weight and she was totally impressed about my vast medicine knowledge, so she offered me a home. And I've been with them ever since." Trance finished with a big smile, her eyes bright.

"Well… I can say only one thing." Lexa thought for a while. "You haven't changed a bit!" She told Trance as they started to laugh. "Here's to a better life for everyone. Cheers!" They touched each other's cup.

"You know… Harper never talked about you…" Trance said with concern. "Whenever I ask him about his life on Earth, he just changes the subject with a bad joke…"

"Well I can't blame him… We kept each other in one piece back on Earth. We were completing each other in a way, You know what I mean?" Lexa slurped from her tea thoughtful.

"Hmm… Maybe you guys are meant to be together. I never doubt destiny's strange ways. I mean, how much of our lives is a coincidence?" Trance nudged her gently with her shoulder, making Lexa blush. "You and Harper grew up together, then you left Earth, you met me, we parted ways and I just happened to come across Harper and Beka? And, now, after all this time… Harper and I came into your life again…" she said thoughtful. After another long moment of silence, Trance abruptly put her cup down.

"Hey, can we do our special hello?" she asked, her eyes bright with excitement. Lexa giggled as she answered her.

"Hahaha! Sure, why not? But where can we go in private? I don't want them to know just yet…" Lexa hinted, nudging her head in the direction of the door.

"We can stay right here! Andromeda, please engage privacy mode! And don't let anyone come in!" Trance addressed the ship as a voice came from above.

"Privacy mode engaged, authorization: Trance Gemini, environmental controller. Tell me when you two are finished."

"Sure. Thanks, Andromeda! Well, we're good now." Trance told Lexa waving her pointy tail. Lexa revealed her wings as Trance stood and they started to dance like crazy. Just like old times. They kept telling stories and laughed, but something was missing. Luke's curfews. They remembered the time they spent together, all three of them. They say the past is gone, the future is yet to come, so that leaves the present, the only moment you can live it to its fullest. As they started to yawn, Lexa hid her wings while they exited the garden.

"OK, now I should really get some sleep. I dunno about you, but I'm bushed!" she stretched herself, making a few joints pop. I bet we're the only nuts here who are telling bed time stories instead of sleeping." Lexa guessed, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Trance yawned heavily. "Well, thanks, Lexa, for this wonderful night. See you in the morning!" She waved, walking down the corridor.

"Yeah, good night!" Lexa smiled as she watched Trance go. She felt too tired to sleep, so she decided to go check on Harper. Entering the Med Deck, she was surprised to see the bed empty. "Andromeda." She called on the ship.

"Yes, Lexa?" Andromeda appeared in a cloud of pixels in front of her.

"Where's Seamus?" Lexa asked concerned.

"You can find him in Machine Shop 7. He's trying to fix my avatar." Andromeda answered as Lexa looked with disbelief at the hologram. _He cares so much about her…_ Lexa thought with sadness, following Andromeda's pixel signs toward the Machine Shop. She reached the Shop, stopping abruptly, watching Harper concentrating hard, cussing then and now when his ideas weren't working. She was feeling so peaceful observing him. She now remembered everything, even the day she got her powers when Seamus came to save her. He and Luke, her now lost brother. And their last day on Earth, how that day began with so much happiness and ended with so much pain… She caught his eyes for a brief moment, reading the sorrow in them. His eyes have never been like that since his parents died.

"Hey! Whacha doing sittin'there all by yourself? Come in! Maybe you can help me fix Rom-doll. I just can't see what… the problem is…" Harper said as he pushed violently the buttons of a scanner.

"I absorbed all her juice when she tried to stop me… Sorry about that…" Lexa admitted, sitting next to the table, touching Rommie with her hand, a bright blue orb entering from Lexa's hand into Rommie. Rommie grabbed Harper's hand suddenly opening her eyes as he tried to tune up some of her systems.

"What just happened?" she asked confused.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" Harper complained, feeling his fingers tingling.

"Oh, Seamus was trying to fix you. You had a malfunction after you fell…" Lexa said with innocence. Rommie looked suspiciously between Lexa and Harper, finally letting go of Harper's hand and trying to get off the table. She realized her legs weren't working, giving up the whole escape plan.

"Ok… Looks I'm gonna be stuck here for a while… I'm not giving you the satisfaction to shut me down! I'll be watching you!" Rommie jabbed a finger under Harper's nose. Harper raised his arms in defense, surrending.

"OK, OK, I'll behave!" Harper told Rommie with a tinge of fear in his voice. By saying that, he took the scanner and started to check on Rommie's circuits, trying to fix her legs. Lexa looked with warm eyes at Harper, watching him carefully as he fidgeted and tried to reroute the energy to her legs, when all Rommie needed was a little more energy from Lexa. But he didn't have to know just yet. She just wanted to watch Harper trying his best to fix Rommie.

On the main deck, the rest of the crew gathered to talk about the 'newbie'.

"She's obviously terrified of my appearance. Dylan, do you think I should keep away until she's ready to accept me?" Rev Bem suggested, thinking of a way to make Lexa more comfortable.

"I don't know…" Dylan said thoughtful. "Maybe we should ask her, see how she feels about your idea…" Dylan thought out loud. He saw Beka pretty wired, glaring at him. "And before you say anything…"

"I don't trust her." Beka interrupted the captain.

"Never mind…" Dylan rolled his eyes.

"I say you should monitor her for a while, just to see what she's up to."

"I'm way ahead of you, Beka. Even though she is a guest, she's not allowed to run around. Andromeda is watching her closely. By the way, where's Rommie?" he asked, suddenly remembering one crew member was missing.

"My avatar is currently in Machine Shop 7." Screen-Andromeda blinked in front of the group. "Harper is fixing her. Lexa is there, too."

"Thank you, Andromeda." Dylan thanked the AI before she disappeared from the screen, when Tyr grumbled, standing with his hands folded.

"Something on your mind, Tyr?" Dylan asked, turning his head in Tyr's direction.

"She smells funny." Tyr wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Maybe she didn't have a chance to shower…" the captain joked.

"Not like that." Tyr explained. "When she looked at me I could feel my hair raise." He confessed, looking intently at Dylan.

"What are you saying? That you were scared?" Beka smiled, her eyes wide with shock.

"No, woman." Tyr rolled his eyes. "Her look is strange. It made my skin crawl…" he explained thoughtfully.

"Well I think she just needs some time to get used to us. Let's give her some space, maybe she'll open up a bit. And once she gets to know us, maybe she won't be scared anymore." Dylan hoped, looking intently at the screen, where Harper was emphasizing with his hands something and Lexa giggled, while Rommie was looking back and forth the two.

"I still don't trust her! Rommie told me. When they got into that shop, it was empty, yet she…" Beka pointed toward Lexa on the screen. "…popped out of nowhere."

"Hmm, I'll tell Harper to upgrade her sensors." Dylan thought for a while.

"Gimme a break, Dylan. That's exactly what Harper said. How can you explain the fact the she warned them about the attack BEFORE it happened?" Beka pointed out. "Rommie said that, if Lexa wouldn't have said anything, she would have been destroyed. Not to mention the blast would've killed Harper. Rommie was pretty puzzled about that."

"Let her spend some time with Harper and see what happens next. We shouldn't force her to open up." Dylan's words were final on the subject.

Lexa obviously loved watching Harper working but, after a moment of thought, she decided to let him think he had all the glory. He did suffer a massive injury earlier today, he could use some rest. So she energized Rommie and enjoyed herself as Harper obviously thought he was a genius.

"OK, how about now?" Harper asked Rommie, just as he finished testing another idea.

"I don't know what you did, but it's perfect!" Rommie smiled as she moved her legs. "Thanks, Harper!"

"Now can I shut you down?" Harper joked.

"No!" Rommie glared at Harper just before lifting her gaze, concentrating. "Besides, Dylan needs me." She told them, jumping off the table and heading toward the door.

"Oh… OK…" Harper said disappointed. For a moment Lexa and Harper just look at each other, not knowing what to say.

"So… Now what?" Harper asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well.. you did wanna know about what happened to me and Luke after we left Earth…" Lexa suggested, shrugging. "You should probably sit down, though, it's a long story." And to her surprise, Harper actually listened. He came to sit next to her on the table, Lexa feeling her cheeks burning from the sudden closure. "Where can we talk in private?" Lexa asked sheepishly.

"Just a moment. Andromeda, all might goddess of the large and tiny chips…" Harper addressed the ship. "Please engage privacy mode Harper 5.1."

"I hope this upgrade won't erase my files again!" Andromeda threatened.

"It's all fixed. And, remember, I recovered all of you files, your AI royalty." Harper smiled crookedly.

"OK…" Andromeda's voice could be heard after a moment of silence. "Privacy mode engaged."

"OK, now we can talk." Harper turned to Lexa, smiling. "Oh, yeah, by the way… Thanks for healing me earlier… I hate being in the Med Deck…" he thanked her, making her blush.

"Anytime!" Lexa smiled.

"You know, I kinda missed your talents."

"Yeah, too bad I can't show them to anyone… I've been meaning to ask you…" Lexa remembered as Harper looked at her with attention. "How did you recognize me, Seamus? We haven't seen each other in, like, 10 years!" she wondered, making Harper take a deep breath.

"Ah… Well, how could I forget my dark angel?" he said softly. "I don't think there's anyone in this Universe that has wings. Although I'm thanking the Nietzscheans for their experiments, I'll never forgive them!" Harper had his hands balled into fists, shaking slightly.

"You can relax." Lexa took his hands, unclenching them with ease. Harper relaxed slightly, watching their hands, twining them with Lexa's fingers.

"You have no idea how much I've missed this…" Harper sighed heavily, pain clouding his sapphire eyes. Lexa just looked at him, a nod forming in her throat, making it impossible for her to say anything, so they sat there in silence, just like when they were kids. After a while he decided to lie down, putting his head on her lap and wrapping a hand around her waist. Lexa felt the butterflies fly erratically in her head, making it impossible for her to think straight. She allowed herself to live the moment, placing a hand on top of his head and stroking gently his blonde spikes. His breath became even as he drifted into unconsciousness, Lexa keeping the nightmares away just by touching him. He started mumbling her name after a couple of minutes of silence, making her curious about his dream. As she placed a hand on his forehead, she entered his dream. He was remembering their last moments on Earth.

**TBC**

* * *

**********_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	5. CHAPTER 3: FORGOTTEN MEMORIES part 3

SOMEWHERE IN A DISTANT PAST

"OK, here are the shrillers." said Harper as he handed a small metal bar with tiny holes. "Everybody's got one?" he asked as he took in every face from the rebel gang, stopping a second too long on Lexa. "Perfect. You all know your part, just as we practiced. Wait for Lexa's sign!" he emphasized with his index finger. Brendan, Luke, me and Lexa, we're on the north perimeter. Jason, Steve, Hannah and Susie on the south, Flash, Star, Freddy and Noah, the west field and the rest of you" he addressed the last group "on the east. Where's the bait?" he stood on his toes to look for two young boys.

"Here we are!" a children's voice could be heard somewhere behind the crowd of people.

"Perfect! We're all set. Everybody ready?" he asked with excitement. "Be careful, be fast!" Harper told the kids with affection, ruffling their hair with his hands. "Let's beat some Nietzschean ass, people!" he smiled as the crowd goes "WHOOHOO!".

Everybody filed out, running as fast as they could, stopping only in the designed spot for the attack. Lexa held Harper's hand as they ran through the thick forest, exhilaration being the only feeling present. As they reached the tree they were supposed to hide in, Luke and Brendan caught up with them, panting.

"Sis, they caught the bait!" Luke informed them as he trieed to climb the tree faster.

"Up you go!" Lexa lifted Luke with one hand helping him to catch a higher branch. Then she went to Brendan to give him a powerful push up the tree, while Harper put his arms around her waist with a smile on his face as she pushed her feet off the ground, jumping high up between the branches, grabbing the branches to go higher and higher. She stopped in the middle on the huge tree with Harper still clinging onto her. Harper risked a moment of peace looking intently at Lexa, as she concentrated for the sounds of upcoming approach, remembering the chat he and Luke had the night before.

"_Can I talk to you for a sec?" Harper struggled to make small talk before telling Luke what he really meant to say._

"_Sure, bro. What's up?" Luke asked Harper as he prepared his back pack._

"_Uhm… It's Lexa…" Harper began as Luke looked at him alarmed. "She talked in her sleep again." Luke stared at Harper without understanding. "It was another vision…" he said with pain in his voice._

"_And… what did she say?" Luke tried to sound like he wasn't interested, his voice breaking on the last word._

"_Well… She said everybody was going to die soon and it will be all her fault." Harper's voice was full of concern. "But she also said that, if she left Earth, everybody would live, we would win a massive battle against the Nietzscheans."_

"_Why are you telling me this?" Luke questioned Harper with a strained voice._

"_You have lots of friends…" Harper inquired._

"_What are you suggesting?" Luke said with a shocked voice._

"_I suggest that you save her."_

"_If she wants to fight, you know that nobody can stop her." Luke told Harper with a hint._

"_She can be reasonable when someone explains the bigger picture." Harper tried again._

"_Hmm…" Luke sighed, concentrating on something very far away. "She won't listen to me, though… She's as stubborn as a mule when it comes to reasoning with her own flesh and blood." Luke chuckled, his smile not quite touching his eyes._

"_I can reason with her." Harper blurted out. "I mean, if you let me, of course." he tried to mask his eagerness, failing miserably, as Luke watched him with suspicion._

"_What are you really trying to say, Seamus?" Luke asked with tight eyes. Harper fidgeted for a second, moving his weight from one foot to another, trying to think of a way to tell him the truth._

"_OK, promise you'll listen till the end, without interrupting me in any way!" Harper looked hopefully in Luke's suspicious eyes. _

"_OK, I'm listening." Luke complied, folding his arms. Harper took a deep breath as he steadied himself._

"_I'm in love with Lexa." he confessed as Luke bulged his eyes, unfolding his hands and taking a step toward Harper. "Now, now, you promised you'd listen!" Harper lifted his hands in defense, trying to stop Luke from whatever he was planning to do to him. As Luke calmed himself just enough to fold his arms again and glare furiously at Harper, he continued. "I realized this when the Nietzscheans captured her and we went to free her." he recalled with pain in his voice. "When I saw her cringe away in terror from my hand…" Harper stopped to take a deep breath, trying to swallow the nod from his throat. "It just clicked… I've never felt like that before and, frankly, I never wanna feel that kind of pain again. But, last night… I just..." he struggled with his emotions as he tried to explain Luke how important was Lexa to him. "I don't think I can live without her, anymore…" he stopped, giving Luke a chance to process everything._

"_What are you proposing?" Luke questioned with suspicion._

"_I wanna be selfish, to keep her here with me, but I know I can't… So I want you to talk to your friends in space. And I want your blessing…" Harper implied._

"_She's only a child!" Luke told him straight._

"_She's 14! She' no more a child than you and me are!" Harper put in bluntly._

"_We're 19, that's different!" Luke argued._

"_Different how? Hasn't she been through the same bad stuff like us? Hasn't she been fighting like the rest of us?" Harper started to raise his voice. "She's been more than helpful for her age! She smart, she's beautiful and gifted, she's wise for her age!" Harper was yelling, outraged. _

"_That's not the point!" Luke started arguing._

"_Then what is? Even I'm not good enough for her?" Harper wondered, his voice thick with pain._

"_No… That's the point… You are! That's what I was afraid of…" Luke said to himself._

"_You know I'd never do anything to hurt her… or you, for that matter. You guys and Brendan are all the family I have left." he said softly, waiting expectantly. Luke struggled to think of a way, but the only reasonable one was standing right in front of him, asking permission, of all the things! He closed his eyes, pinching the base of his nose with his fingers, concentrating hard._

"_Fine!" he exhaled heavily, giving up, as Harper's face lighted. "But I'm not giving you permission for more!" Luke hinted as Harper was almost bouncing with happiness._

"_I'm not expecting anything more!" he said with a wise smile. "I just wanna have a chance to say goodbye…" his smile faded, knowing Luke would save her. Luke looked at him with warm eyes as he opened his mouth to speak._

"_You won't keep your promise, though…" Harper watched him confused. "You will hurt her… badly. If I make the necessary arrangements for her to get off the planet…" Luke said, thinking of the outcome of Harper's decision. "But, I guess, it would hurt you more if you didn't have this chance…" he spoke every word carefully watching Harper's face. Harper's eyes widened in surprise as Luke approached him and gave him an awkward hug, patting his back. "And, for the record, you are the only choice I approve of. Just… don't express yourself… in public." he told a smiling Harper._

"_Thank you!" Harper exhaled heavily, visibly pleased with the outcome._

"They're almost here." she whispered into a small receiver as she touched it. "T minus… 43 seconds!" she informed the team. "It's gonna work perfectly this time" Lexa told Harper as she turned her head to look into his eyes.

"Your visions?" Harper guessed with a dimpled smile.

Lexa merely responded him with a smile as she fought with the butterflies in her head to stay focused.

"OK, 10 seconds, get ready!" Lexa whispered as the running steps of several Nietzscheans could be heard. Harper took his shriller out getting closer to Lexa's back, close enough that she could feel his breath on her neck, making her hair rise in goose bumps.

"GO!" she yelled as several shrillers started to whistle at the same time. The Nietzscheans dropped their weapons and yelled in pain as they tried to block the sound out of their ears. Some of them fled, leaving their weapons behind, others dropped on the ground, squirming and yelling in pain.

"…and then Harper climbs down and kicks one in the nuts, then gets the weapons and their food reserves and we leave a shriller-bomb. It was awesome!" Flash relates to all the smaller children surrounding the fire camp, listening with wide eyes.

"We had a great day today, we got food and supplies, weapons… It's gonna last us a while." Lexa told Harper with a satisfied smile, watching the sandy haired boy retell the story of today's happening.

"Yeah, all in all it was a great day." Harper said with a smile that didn't touch his eyes. Luke was listening intently on their conversation, indecision and panic running through his veins.

"What's up?" Lexa asked Harper with worry as she considered the tone of his voice.

"Nothing… I was just wondering…" Harper pondered, looking into her eyes.

"What?"

"Let's go for a walk." Harper offered as Luke rolled his eyes, looking slightly annoyed.

"Uhm… sure." Lexa said, looking at Luke with surprise, taking Harper's hand for support, stepping over a few heavy looking logs that were used for conferences and storytelling. Luke just shrugged as he shifted his gaze to Flash, who was explaining with his hands how big the Nietzscheans were.

They walked in silence through the thick forest as Harper seemed to be struggling with his thoughts.

"Where are we going?" Lexa wondered impatiently after a while, not knowing where they were heading.

"It's… a surprise. You're gonna like it." Harper informed Lexa with a warm smile that made her blush. _Lucky me it's the middle of the night_, she thought, feeling her cheeks burning.

As the moon was shining up in the sky, lighting their path, she saw a clearing between the trees.

"We're almost there, you see the clearing up ahead?" Harper asked Lexa, tugging her hand gently.

"Yeah. What is that?" she asked, curiosity flowing freely as they reached the end of the clearing. Harper smiled taking in her reaction, her eyes bulging, seeing the natural beauty ahead.

A light clearing, oval somehow, with a small lake mirroring the full moon, surrounded and protected by huge trees. As the moon glistened in the perfectly still lake, the flowery smell invaded her senses, refreshing and sweet. S he looked at Harper, making sure he was still there, holding her hand while she caught his eyes, burning into hers. A strange nod formed in her throat and the butterflies ran erratically in her head as his fingers caressed the back of her hand gently.

"I thought you'd fit perfectly here. It looks like heaven." he told her with a crooked smile. The wind blew softly around them when Harper nudged her lightly to sit on the grass with him. As she sat with her legs crossed, Harper moved closer to her, putting an arm around her and pulling her closer. She looked with disbelief at him as he pushed her head gently onto his right shoulder, touching the top of her head with his cheek.

"Uhm… what brought all of this on?" she asked, her voice cracking from the emotion.

"Nothing…" he smiled pleased. "I just… thought you'd like to spend some time alone with me, that's all…" he inhaled deeply.

"Hmm…" she sat better, her nose touching his neck. "You though well." Lexa said smiling, closing her eyes.

The next thing she knew the sun was shining behind the trees and Harper was behind her, holding her in his arms, the grass tickling her ear. She turned as Harper stirred slowly, tightening his hold and cuddling closer to Lexa, his face inches away from her. She watched his peaceful form, smiling with affection as he opened his eyes.

"Mmmm… Hi…" Harper smiled.

"Hey." she smiled back, blushing slightly. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

"It was… pleasant. And you?" he inquired.

"Not bad. Better than most nights." she joked watching the ice of his eyes melting and burning as he opened his mouth to speak.

"By the way, I wanted to do something last night…" he said softly.

"And what was that?" she whispered, the nod in her throat strangling the air coming out of her lungs, her body reacting even before she knew what Harper intended to do. Harper placed a hand lightly on her cheek, pulling her gently closer to his face and closing his eyes. As her heart started to race and her head started to spin violently from the butterflies, she realized his intentions when he slightly parted his lips, his hot breath tickling her face. She closed her eyes, getting ready to finally taste his lips, when a loud crash made them jump.

"What was that?" Harper asked, looking toward the camp site.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Lexa jumped on her feet seeing moke coming from their camp. Not knowing what she was doing, she took a hold of Harper, undid her wings and took flight, pushing herself faster and faster. The smoke was blinding her sight and smell as they heard people screaming and another loud whooshing sound. Lexa made a shield around Harper and herself while exiting the thick smoke and taking in the horror scene. The Nietzscheans came back for revenge and they brought the heavy toys. Tanks, bombers, antiflight missles and a lot of gauss-rifles. She looked franticly for Luke in the blown space where, last night, was their camp, descending as she made herself and Harper invisible.

"Luke! Luke! Where are you?" she screamed from the air. "Seamus…" she looked at Harper with concern.

"He's ok! Don't worry!" Harper tried to soothe her. "Let's go on foot from here, maybe we can find him." he proposed, Lexa starting to descend. "But let' stay invisible for a while." he suggested, his eyes darting around them, looking for something. "This way!" he yelled through the shooting, tugging Lexa by the hand toward a larger clearing, usually used for shipping supplies.

They ran faster, ducking then and now from gun shots and tripping on the uneven ground.

"We're almost there… huff…" Harper panted, struggling to stay straight.

"Where are we going?" Lexa asked suspiciously, remembering one of her dreams that looked very similar to this very moment.

"You're gonna be OK, don't worry!" Harper tried to assure her. As they reach the clearing, they saw Nietzscheans shooting at the rebels, who were protecting a ship. Seeing Luke on the trap door, shooting and waving at Harper, she suddenly stopped with a shocked look.

"No…" she whispered, remembering her dream.

"Whaddya do that for?" Harper asked as he almost fell from the inertia.

"No!" Lexa repeated looking at Harper with pain.

"Lexa! C'mon! We gotta move!" Harper tried to reason, tugging her hand.

"I'm not leaving you!" Lexa said with tears in her eyes that clouded her vision. Harper realized she figured it out, struggling with his emotions.

"You have to! They found out! That's what they were preparing for yesterday…" Harper confessed as he cupped his hand around her cheek.

"No…" Lexa whispered, tears rolling hot on her cheeks while looking into his eyes. Harper tugged on and she followed him unwillingly, closing in on the ship. The loud engine made it hard to hear, yet she knew where everybody was, fighting to get her safely onto that ship and lave Earth for good.

Harper stopped in front of the ship, turning abruptly to face Lexa to wrap his arms around her waist and hug her tightly. Lexa stood in his arms frozen for a moment, feeling his pain as he tightened his grip.

"You have to get on that ship! It's your only way out!" he yelled through the loud sound of the engine, Luke watching them with sadness. "No!" he said abruptly, reading her intention in her chocolate eyes. "You said it yourself, if you stay and fight, we're all going to die, but, if you leave Earth, everybody will be fine!" Harper tried to make her see reason as he fought with his emotions.

"Come with me!" Lexa screamed through her tears. Harper looked into her eyes with pain, cupping her face, closing in. Before closing his eyes Lexa could see the icy color burning, making the butterflies fly erratically in her head as his lips gently meet hers. With the passion growing and time flowing faster, he knotted his hands in her hair, parting his lips fiercely, making her feel faint. Her hands, slump on his slightly muscular chest, went up and stop at the base of his neck, grabbing his t-shirt, unwilling to let him go just yet. His hot breath came in rasps as he hurried to taste her lips even more before slowing down, kissing her lips once more. Luke watched them with the corner of his eye, leaving them to bid farewell.

"I love you!" Harper said fiercely as she opened her eyes, tears rolling on her cheeks. "I'll find you again! You're not getting rid of me that easily." he smiled crookedly, tears pooling into his eyes.

"I love you, too!" Lexa sniffed as he kissed her forehead, pushing her toward the space ship. She looked helplessly back at the battle scene while Luke grabbed her hands, the tears blinding her vision of Harper lifting his eyes to see the ship slowly taking flight.

**TBC**

* * *

**********_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	6. CHAPTER 4: BUSTED part 1

**CHAPTER 4: BUSTED**

Lexa came back to the present moment as she lifted her hand from Harper's forehead, surprised at how much detail he would remember after all that time. After another long moment of watching Harper's peaceful sleeping form, the exhaustion finally said it's word, feeling her eyelids drop heavily. Lexa decided that the Machine Shop table was not comfortable enough for Harper to sleep on, so she gently lifted him, making herself and Harper invisible, trying to be inconspicuous. Exiting the door, she concentrated on Harper's thoughts to find his room. She was headed toward his room, as Andromeda's scanners detected movement, even though nothing could be seen on the screen.

"So you say you really didn't feel anyone?" Dylan asked Rommie, nodding in agreement. "Did Harper check your sensors?" Dylan was sifting through possible theories, thinking outloud.

"Yes, Dylan, he did. And my sensors are fine!" Rommie said with a hint of irritation. It's really weird… I can't expl… Wait!" Rommie stopped in midsentence, receiving some data from the ship's sensors. "Dylan… I'm picking something strange…" She folded her eyebrows as she made a blank screen appear. "Look!"

"Uhm… what exactly should I see?" Dylan asked confused.

"No, here, look again!" she opened an infrared screen-scanner on the other half of the screen, showing two people on the corridor, one of them carrying the other. "It's… a person. But how…" Rommie was stunned as she was reading the data from the infrared scanner.

"Check the vital signs and the compare the results with the crew. Maybe something will show up…" Dylan suggested, seeming interested with the results.

"Way ahead of you. And there's one match. Harper." Rommie opened a recording of Harper's heart rate.

"And the other person?"

"Not a crew member, if that's what you're asking…" Rommie told the captain before he could express his idea.

"Is it possible…"

"Does this answer your question?" Rommie said with a smug smile, opening another heart rate recording.

"Rommie, could you wait until I say you do it?" Dylan said annoyed. "OK. Looks like someone has some explaining to do…" He thought, watching the screen, as the invisible girl entered Harper's room and allowed herself and Harper to be visible. Lexa put Harper gently on the bed, then tucked him in, sitting on the edge of his bed and watching him with a warm smile. After a while she lied down next to him, took him by the hand and closed her eyes, finally being able to sleep in peace.

"But let them rest now, who knows when's the last time she got a decent sleep." Dylan said fondly before Rommie could turn around and head for the door.

Morning came too fast to Lexa's liking, stirring next to Harper before realizing he had his arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes slowly, making sure she wasn't still dreaming, turning to face Harper and finding his eyes wide open, watching her with melting-ice eyes.

"Hey!" he whispered softly, his warm breath tickling her lips.

"Hey…" she smiled, feeling secure in his arms.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" he asked, a smile twitching the end of his mouth.

"Better than most of my nights." She confessed, not being able to remember the last time she slept so peacefully. Hi s blue eyes were smoldering as he looked into her chocolate eyes, making her stomach fly.

"Yeah, me, too." He watched her intently, tightening his grip around her, pulling her closer to his body. Her cheeks were in flames as he slowly approached, parting his lips slightly while feeling his way up from her waist to her neck, raising goose bumps where his hand would touch her bare skin. "You know… we never got a chance to finish… before you left…" he said softly, stopping inches away from her trembling lips.

"Here's your chance…" she whispered, not being able to talk from the emotion, giving him confidence in himself. He could read it in her eyes that she would not reject him like all the other girls, she couldn't reject him even if she wanted to. Her body belonged to him from the moment he came to rescue her in that awful time. So he approached even more, slowly, prolonging the moment before touching her lips gently for a long second, exhaling heavily the moment he tasted her soft lips. His hand gently tangled in her hair, the passion growing with every second. Her hand searched his chest, went up his neck and touched his face, pulling him even closer. As she took a fistful of his spikes, his breath came in wild rasps, kissing her lips even more fiercely and pulling her on top of him, one hand still clenched in her hair while the other one was searching the small of her back, the closeness between them not being enough. Just as he felt his way up her back, cupping her face, the door opened and Rommie came in, stopping abruptly just as they turned their heads in the same moment, blushing violently.

"Oh… Sorry… I didn't realize you two wanted to be alone…" Rommie said backing away, Lexa getting off Harper and trying to fix her hair, combing through it with her hands and Harper fixing his t-shirt as he moved to the end of the bed in an awkward move. "I really wanna erase that scene from my memory…" Rommie said ashamed after she turned abruptly and exited the room, trying to move her feet faster, almost making herself run toward the Command Deck.

"Well? Where's Lexa?" Dylan asked perplexed as the automatic doors opened and saw Rommie entering by herself.

"She's… busy at the moment…" Rommie told Dylan with an awkward smile making him raise an eyebrow in confusion. Screen-Andromeda made herself visible in front of them, showing Dylan a replay of the 'incident'.

"Oh… I hadn't realized Mr. Harper and our guest were… so close." Dylan smiled, looking at Rommie, who was visibly still disturbed by what she just experienced. He returned to the screen, where the ship was showing a present video, with Lexa and Harper still on opposite sides of the bed. "I'll give them 10 more minutes, after that I'll get Lexa personally. Andromeda, please inform them after… they're finished."

**TBC**

* * *

**********_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	7. CHAPTER 4: BUSTED part 2

**CHAPTER 4: BUSTED**

Lexa came back to the present moment as she lifted her hand from Harper's forehead, surprised at how much detail he would remember after all that time. After another long moment of watching Harper's peaceful sleeping form, the exhaustion finally said it's word, feeling her eyelids drop heavily. Lexa decided that the Machine Shop table was not comfortable enough for Harper to sleep on, so she gently lifted him, making herself and Harper invisible, trying to be inconspicuous. Exiting the door, she concentrated on Harper's thoughts to find his room. She was headed toward his room, as Andromeda's scanners detected movement, even though nothing could be seen on the screen.

"So you say you really didn't feel anyone?" Dylan asked Rommie, nodding in agreement. "Did Harper check your sensors?" Dylan was sifting through possible theories, thinking outloud.

"Yes, Dylan, he did. And my sensors are fine!" Rommie said with a hint of irritation. It's really weird… I can't expl… Wait!" Rommie stopped in midsentence, receiving some data from the ship's sensors. "Dylan… I'm picking something strange…" She folded her eyebrows as she made a blank screen appear. "Look!"

"Uhm… what exactly should I see?" Dylan asked confused.

"No, here, look again!" she opened an infrared screen-scanner on the other half of the screen, showing two people on the corridor, one of them carrying the other. "It's… a person. But how…" Rommie was stunned as she was reading the data from the infrared scanner.

"Check the vital signs and the compare the results with the crew. Maybe something will show up…" Dylan suggested, seeming interested with the results.

"Way ahead of you. And there's one match. Harper." Rommie opened a recording of Harper's heart rate.

"And the other person?"

"Not a crew member, if that's what you're asking…" Rommie told the captain before he could express his idea.

"Is it possible…"

"Does this answer your question?" Rommie said with a smug smile, opening another heart rate recording.

"Rommie, could you wait until I say you do it?" Dylan said annoyed. "OK. Looks like someone has some explaining to do…" He thought, watching the screen, as the invisible girl entered Harper's room and allowed herself and Harper to be visible. Lexa put Harper gently on the bed, then tucked him in, sitting on the edge of his bed and watching him with a warm smile. After a while she lied down next to him, took him by the hand and closed her eyes, finally being able to sleep in peace.

"But let them rest now, who knows when's the last time she got a decent sleep." Dylan said fondly before Rommie could turn around and head for the door.

Morning came too fast to Lexa's liking, stirring next to Harper before realizing he had his arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes slowly, making sure she wasn't still dreaming, turning to face Harper and finding his eyes wide open, watching her with melting-ice eyes.

"Hey!" he whispered softly, his warm breath tickling her lips.

"Hey…" she smiled, feeling secure in his arms.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" he asked, a smile twitching the end of his mouth.

"Better than most of my nights." She confessed, not being able to remember the last time she slept so peacefully. Hi s blue eyes were smoldering as he looked into her chocolate eyes, making her stomach fly.

"Yeah, me, too." He watched her intently, tightening his grip around her, pulling her closer to his body. Her cheeks were in flames as he slowly approached, parting his lips slightly while feeling his way up from her waist to her neck, raising goose bumps where his hand would touch her bare skin. "You know… we never got a chance to finish… before you left…" he said softly, stopping inches away from her trembling lips.

"Here's your chance…" she whispered, not being able to talk from the emotion, giving him confidence in himself. He could read it in her eyes that she would not reject him like all the other girls, she couldn't reject him even if she wanted to. Her body belonged to him from the moment he came to rescue her in that awful time. So he approached even more, slowly, prolonging the moment before touching her lips gently for a long second, exhaling heavily the moment he tasted her soft lips. His hand gently tangled in her hair, the passion growing with every second. Her hand searched his chest, went up his neck and touched his face, pulling him even closer. As she took a fistful of his spikes, his breath came in wild rasps, kissing her lips even more fiercely and pulling her on top of him, one hand still clenched in her hair while the other one was searching the small of her back, the closeness between them not being enough. Just as he felt his way up her back, cupping her face, the door opened and Rommie came in, stopping abruptly just as they turned their heads in the same moment, blushing violently.

"Oh… Sorry… I didn't realize you two wanted to be alone…" Rommie said backing away, Lexa getting off Harper and trying to fix her hair, combing through it with her hands and Harper fixing his t-shirt as he moved to the end of the bed in an awkward move. "I really wanna erase that scene from my memory…" Rommie said ashamed after she turned abruptly and exited the room, trying to move her feet faster, almost making herself run toward the Command Deck.

"Well? Where's Lexa?" Dylan asked perplexed as the automatic doors opened and saw Rommie entering by herself.

"She's… busy at the moment…" Rommie told Dylan with an awkward smile making him raise an eyebrow in confusion. Screen-Andromeda made herself visible in front of them, showing Dylan a replay of the 'incident'.

"Oh… I hadn't realized Mr. Harper and our guest were… so close." Dylan smiled, looking at Rommie, who was visibly still disturbed by what she just experienced. He returned to the screen, where the ship was showing a present video, with Lexa and Harper still on opposite sides of the bed. "I'll give them 10 more minutes, after that I'll get Lexa personally. Andromeda, please inform them after… they're finished."

**TBC**

* * *

**********_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	8. CHAPTER 5: PARTY! part 1

_**Author's note:** Sorry, peeps, for taking so long with this chappie... it's a loooong one, plus work is taking most of my time... Also, I got married recently and we're expecting a baby, too! I've been married a month and a week and the baby is 3 weeks old, so far too little to be seen on the ultrasound :D So that's why i decided to submit the chapters a little bit different, so you guys won't have to remember where you got if you can't read the whole chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: PARTY**

As they headed back to the Hydroponics, Harper broke the silence.

"So much for your secret…" Harper said with disappointment.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, Seamus."

"Well I'd preferred if it was later." Harper told Lexa, taking her hand. Trance noticed the closure between them and smiled fondly.

"You can't cry over spilt milk, you know. And I feel it's better this way." Lexa seemed strangely at ease thinking about Dylan knowing her secret.

"He's more trustworthy than you know." Trance commented, making Lexa and Harper let go of their hands like they forgot all about Trance's presence. Trance smiled seeing them so shy and continued. "He was a bit surprised about my looks when I joined his cause. But I can't really blame him… According to Andromeda, I'm the only person with a tail."

"Not to mention he saw you die and come back to life." Harper reminded her.

"BUT!" Trance gave Harper a meaningful look. "He got used to it." She smiled as she finished her idea.

"Yeah… I guess he'll get used to the wings, too…" Lexa said thoughtfully. They reached the Hydroponics then and were about to go in, when Trance stopped abruptly, thinking intently.

"What's up, Trance?" Lexa asked her, confused by her sudden change of plan. Harper looked confused at Trance too, who was concentrating hard on Lexa. _I'm just gonna… head back to the Med Deck and leave you two lovebirds alone._ Trance thought loudly in her head, grinning, while Lexa looked at her surprised before understanding what she meant. _It's not like that!_ Lexa tried to convince Trance, blushing. _Of course it's not._Harper looked between Trance and Lexa before understanding they were having a "private" conversation.

"Ladies, ladies!" Harper interrupted their train of thought. "There's more than enough Harper for both of you, you don't have to fight over the Harper." He joked, placing his hands on both of their waists, grinning. _I'm off, he's just too sweet for me._ Trance though smiling, then winked at Lexa.

"I just remembered I have some work to do back on the Medical Bay, I'm off." Trance wriggled out of Harper's one-arm hug and was off, while Lexa and Harper stared at her.

"What was that all about?" Harper asked after a moment of silence, taking Lexa's hand.

"I have no idea…" Lexa answered him, tangling her fingers with his, making him show his dimples, smiling.

"No, not that, the 'conversation' you two had earlier" Harper explained, making quotation signs in the air.

"You caught that, huh?" Lexa was not surprised he paid attention all this time.

"Of course." Harper tugged her gently to the thick exotic garden. "You know, it feels good having you here. It's almost like… home." He told her, his sapphire eyes melting, making Lexa feel woozy from the emotion. She merely smiled in response. He led Lexa though the miniature forest and stopped when they reached an opening, Lexa's eyes widening in wonder as she took in the beauty in front of her. The opening was near a metal wall, but it was surrounded by various flowers and trees, even long vines of some alien sort, everything being not green, like on Earth, but blue. Light blue, baby blue, marine blue, even the color of Seamus' eyes, the flowers and the trees were in every shade of blue. There was a hammock hanging from the ceiling, close to the floor, just enough to make you believe that you were floating, once in it. All around the hammock were candles of all shapes and sized and a few empty Sparky cans, lying untidy on the floor.

"It's… wow!" Lexa couldn't find her words, turning her gaze to Harper, who was watching her intently.

"This is where I come to think… about you…" Harper admitted, blushing. "I actually made this for you, I know how much you like the color blue…" He told Lexa, who was watching him, not being able to speak from the emotion. After another long moment of looking around her, taking in every alien flower, he broke the silence. "Say something…" Harper whispered with concern, thinking maybe Lexa wouldn't like it. Lexa just gazed at him without speaking. She turned to him, smiled warmly and placed a hand gently on his cheek. He smiled in response, exhaling in relief, knowing that she liked his surprise. Harper placed a hand on the small of her back and closed in, leaning his head and closing his eyes. Lexa kissed him gently on the lips for a long moment before breaking off.

"It's beautiful, thank you." She looked into his icy eyes, making her stomach drop. Lexa went to sit on the hammock, dragging Harper after her. He sat gently on it and patted the sit next to him, which Lexa took willingly. They lied down, Lexa making herself comfy on Harper's shoulder and closing her eyes, smiling happy.

The next day she woke up back in her quarters, confused. She searched the bed for Harper's warm body with her hands, giving up when she felt the cold mattress. She rolled over and exhaled heavily, disappointed with the empty bed.

Back on the Command Center, Dylan woke early.

"Andromeda, please scan the ship for any damage, since we have some time." Dylan asked the ship, as Screen-Andromeda showed up, nodding.

"Aye, aye, captain. Searching…" She concentrated a couple of seconds before reporting her findings. "I cannot access some hidden folders. Should I tell Harper to fix them?" Screen-Andromeda asked, showing a video of Harper working in Machine Shop 7.

"Yeah, why not? He's been slacking too much. Thanks to Lexa, his wounds are healed. He can get back to work."

"Harper." Andromeda's voice could be heard above Harper's head.

"Good morning, your artificial intelligence. What can I help you with?" Harper offered in a playful mode.

"Well, you can start by fixing some of my folders, I cannot access a couple of hidden folders."

"Will do, my artificial queen. Is Lexa awake?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes, should I open a com link to her quarters?" Andromeda asked.

"Yeah, sure." A beeping sound could be heard as Andromeda opened the intercom to Lexa's room. "Mornin', darlin'! I could use some extra hands, if you don't have anything else better to do, of course." Harper told Lexa with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Sure, I'd be glad to help." She said, stretching.

"Perfect!" He smiled widely. "Meet me on Deck 15. Harper out!" He grabbed his toolkit and stormed out the door, almost running to the meeting point.

"Sure… But how am I supposed to find Deck 15?" Lexa pondered for a moment, thinking out loud.

"I can guide you there, if you'd like." Holo-Andromeda showed up in front of her, offering to help Lexa. Thanks to Andromeda, she managed to get to Deck 15, just as Harper was preparing his toolkit.

"Hey!" Harper smiled widely as Lexa came into view. "What took you so long?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a guest on this ship. I don't know much about the corridors, they all look the same…" Lexa told him with a hint of regret in her voice.

"That's nothing we can't fix, right?" Harper winked at her, making Lexa blush.

"Yeah, I guess so… Shall we get down to business?" Lexa reminded him after a long second.

"Oh, yeah. OK, here's whacha' gotta do." Harper pulled out a flexi and his scanner, explaining her what to do. They entered the VR matrix to fix the broken folders while Dylan watched them back on the Command Center.

"She's talented! I think it would be a waste if we'd let her leave. What do you think, Andromeda?" Dylan pondered for a while, weighing his options.

"I don't trust her. She kept vital information from you." Andromeda reported.

"We all have our demons, our mysteries. It's what makes us human."

"If you already know what you're going to do, why are you asking me, Captain?" Screen-Andromeda asked Dylan with a puzzled expression.

"Just looking for a second opinion. Thanks, Andromeda."

"You're welcome." Andromeda blinked out with a confused look.

**TBC**

* * *

**********_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	9. CHAPTER 5: PARTY! part 2

Back in the VR matrix, Harper and Lexa were busy repairing the folders and other microscopic bugs. As she finished her last error to fix, Lexa looked at Harper, who was concentrating hard on something. She gazed at him with warm eyes, feeling happy just by being there. It was normal in a way, it felt almost like home. After all, he was her home.

"Did you hear what I said?" Harper broke Lexa's reverie.

"What? Oh, sorry... What's next?" Lexa smiled ashamed.

"Well, Rommie, is there anything else you need?" Harper asked the AI, who just appeared in front of them.

"No, Harper, thank you. I never expected to have so many internal errors… But everything works perfectly now." Andromeda thanked Harper.

"You forgot our lovely guest here." He put a hand over Lexa's neck in a friendly gesture.

"I did not!" Andromeda folded her hands in a stubborn way. "Anyway, Dylan wants to talk to you. He'll be in his quarters." She blinked out as Harper and Lexa looked at each other before exiting the matrix.

"I'll be right there. Shall we, mylady?" Harper asked Lexa, gesturing like a gentleman towards the exit. They exited the VR matrix, reluctant to leave each other side. He helped her up after he got up offering his hand, holding her a second too long, exhaling heavily before looking one more time in her eyes and letting go of her hand. "Sorry I'm in a hurry, I would've took you on a private tour. Don't wait up for me, hon'!" He joked and placed a kiss on her smiling lips before turning and go.

Lexa was left to find her way to the mess hall, since she didn't have a chance to eat anything. Andromeda offered a flexi-map of the ship, that way Lexa could find her way around. This made Lexa look confused at the hologram, suspecting Dylan was willing to give her a home.

In the mean time, Harper reached Dylan's quarters, entering with a playful smile.

"Ah, Mr. Harper! Just the person I was looking for." Dylan was reading some statistics Andromeda sent him.

"Did you call?" Harper said in a rough playful voice.

"No time for jokes, Harper. Since we're here, have a seat." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk, Harper eyeing it suspiciously as he sat. "I was wondering…" Dylan looked at Harper, placing a hand under his chin. "Does your friend has other 'skills' she won't share with me?" he asked just as Harper's expression changed from confused to disbelief. He looked rather angry at Dylan, taking him a couple of seconds before he could answer him in a calm voice.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." Harper's tone made it clear that he would not share any information about Lexa's abilities.

"And why is that?" Dylan pressed.

"I'm no rat, I never was and I never will be. I will never betray my friends or my family, especially her!" Harper raised his voice a little as the emotion bubbled up.

"I never said you were one, but I need to know if Lexa's abilities put my ship and my crew in danger." Dylan was calmly observing Harper's reaction. "And it's good to know how loyal you are to your loved ones." He said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, well, she's more than family. You'll never understand. So if you called me here just to 'report', I'm sorry but I can't help you." Harper stood angrily, heading for the door.

"That's not why I called you here, Harper." Dylan interrupted him before he stormed out, making Harper turn with a sullen expression. "I wanted to know if her skills had anything to do with the fact that her IQ is way over 300." Harper bulged his eyes and let his mouth drop in astonishment.

"358, to be exact." Holo-Andromeda appeared in the middle of the room.

"Wow… She's always been smart, smarted than me, I admit it, but I never knew _how_ much smarter than me…" Harper told Dylan, amazed.

"Was that the modest you talking?" Dylan smiled. "Well, since you know her that well, maybe you could tell me if she would like a full time job here." He asked Harper, who was expecting some more questions about her powers.

"I'm sorry, but I told you, I never…" Harper stopped mid-sentence with his index finger in the air as the words sank in. "Wait. What?" He was confused for a second before his eyes started to light up.

"Do. You. Think. She. Would. Like. To. Stay." Dylan said every word like he was talking to a mental patient, enjoying himself as he watched Harper's face light up, understanding what Dylan was offering her. What he was offering _him_.

"Do Nietzscheans lie?" Harper smiled widely, imagining very happy possible futures. Dylan gave him a certain look just as he heard the last comment. "Uh.. I mean… She'll be so excited when she hears this! I can't wait to tell her!" Harper turned for the door just as Dylan stopped him.

"Actually, Harper… I was hoping for a party, and then break the big news." Harper looked incredulous at Dylan, not believing his ears.

"Who are you and what have you done to our Dylan?" Harper asked sarcastically.

"Let's just say you've been working hard and you deserve a little time out. All of you." Dylan was looking at Harper with warm eyes, just like a proud parent looking at his children.

"OK, I'll talk to the others. Oh, man, they'll be thrilled!" Harper jumped up and down like a kid.

"Yes, but I think I'll be needing my ship in one piece." Dylan told Harper as he stopped himself, looking ashamed. "Andromeda, please call everyone but Lexa on the Main Deck." Dylan ordered the ship, watching Harper exit his quarters.

"And don't slip anything to Lexa. I wanna make it a surprise." Harper addressed Andromeda, imagining the look on Lexa's face when she found out she would be staying. Harper went to Machine Shop 7 to prepare a what-to-do list. As he was rummaging for spare flexis whistling cheerily, Lexa came in, smiling seeing him so happy.

"Why so cheery?" Harper jumped startled from her sudden appearance. "Sorry…" Lexa apologized for startling him.

"It's OK." He said, placing a hand on his heart. "I just can't seem to get used to you being so silent." He smiled a crooked smile. "When did you get so good at it?" Harper asked her, avoiding answering her question.

"Well… it's a long story…" Lexa shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Well, we've got plenty of time…" Harper started, but remembered suddenly the silence-pact with the others. "… but I've got nothing else better to do right now…" he hinted with a smile, looking back at the pile of flexis lying untidily in the box. His hands being full of the thin plastic sheets, he discovered one that was long forgotten, yet priceless.

"Oh!" he said with surprise, looking at the sliding photos of a younger him and Lexa.

"What?" Lexa asked curious, trying to see what he found so interesting in the pile.

"Oh… It's… nothing." Harper attempted to sound casual as he tried to hide the flexi in another pile.

"What did you find?" Lexa pressed, stretching her arm to snatch the flexi from where Harper put it.

"Nothing! Really!" he tried to get the flexi before Lexa could get her hands on it, but failed miserably, giving up when he saw the her hand already reached for the photos. Lexa looked at a younger self and Harper, who were laughing with tears and pointing at the silly looking Siobiah and Declan. The next slide showed a teen Harper holding Lexa on his shoulders, Lexa grinning widely as she pulled on his tangled blonde hair. Another slide where Lexa was trying to control her powers by making a blue energy ball and keeping it from disperse and Harper was watching her with warm eyes. Another slide where a teen Lexa was sleeping on Luke's shoulder. Lexa felt a knot form in her throat, seeing all these photos of their past life on Earth. She looked at Harper with questioning eyes, not being able to speak, then moved her eyes on the flexi where the photo changed into a video. She pressed play, watching intently.

"Aww… she's sleeping…" Harper's whispered voice could be heard as the video continued to Lexa's sleeping form. He reached for the blanket to tuck her in, since she was trembling slightly. "There we go… OH!" Lexa suddenly grabbed Harper's wrist, holding it tightly. She opened her eyes looking directly at Harper, not seeing him.

"We're all going to die…" Lexa's voice was full of horror.

"What? Hey!" Harper tried to stop Lexa as she suddenly got up in a swift move and opened her wings. "Lexa, what are you _doing_?" Harper put down the camera and grabbed her hand, trying to pull her out of her trance, with no success.

"I have to go… I'll put everyone in danger… If I stay, I'll fight and… everyone will die… including me." Lexa stared somewhere in the future, not seeing Harper, who was standing in front of her, holding her in place. "Please… let me go… I don't want you to die because of me…" Lexa's eyes filled with tears.

"It's OK, honey… You won't die." Harper told her, holding Lexa in his arms. "Neither will I. You won't get rid of me that easily." He smiled slightly as Lexa started to relax and closed her eyes, hiding her wings. "What happens if you don't fight? Can you see that?" Harper asked her, trying to make her see every possible future.

"Yes…" Lexa said sleepy.

"Tell me what happens." Harper pressed.

"If I leave the planet… everyone will live… but we'll get separated for a long time. I can't see if we'll be together again… It's too far into the future…" Lexa relaxed even more, her hands limp on Harper's chest. "I don't want to leave you… I… love you…" Lexa's voice was a mere whisper as her vision ended and went back to sleep. Her head lolled on Harper's shoulder as she slipped into unconsciousness. Harper stood frozen for a moment holding Lexa, then gently lifted her sleeping form and placed her back on her bed, tucking her in, his eyes worried. He remembered the camera, his hand stretching toward it, the next moment the video ending abruptly.

"Why didn't you show me this earlier?" Lexa questioned Harper after a moment of thought.

"Well I didn't really find the time on that particular day, what with all the Nietzscheans shooting at us…" Harper's tone was sarcastic.

"You know what I mean, Seamus. And, by the way, you haven't mentioned about these, either." Lexa gestured to the stack of flexi-albums with her and Harper.

"Yeah… well… these were the only thing I salvaged when I got off Earth…" Harper admitted with a blush. "My only treasure." He smiled warmly at Lexa.

"You're full of surprises, Seamus Zelaszny Harper." Lexa approached him with a playful smile on her lips.

"Don't tell me I managed to surprise YOU, of all the people!" Harper challenged, catching his breath when Lexa placed her hands on either side of his chair, cornering him with a naughty smile.

"Me, of all the people ? And what might that mean?" Lexa whispered into his ear, tracing a line on his left cheek with her nose.

"Uhm… I meant the… telepathy thinggie…" Harper's voice trembled softly from the emotion as Lexa ticked his lips with the tip of her nose. He exhaled heavily as he closed his eyes, concentrating hard. "You should stop doing that…"

"And why is that?" She whispered is his right ear, smiling.

"Cuz… I might do something I might regret… when I'm sober…" Harper grabbed a hold of his chair, trying to control himself.

"But you're not drunk." Lexa giggled in his face, making him inhale deeply.

"Oh, yes, I am…" he whispered smiling crookedly. "It's your scent… It's just too strong, it's making me lose my head…" Harper lifted a hand, searching her short hair, tangling his hand in her spikes. His breath was wild as he searched with his eyes closed for her mouth. When he finally found her hot lips, he kissed her wildly, pulling her to his lap, holding her tightly. His hands felt their way down to the small of her back, searching her bare skin where her t-shirt would lift, showing a small part of her lower back. He kept kissing her frantically while his hands went under her shirt, feeling the softness of her bare back. He exhaled wildly as she put her feet around him, grabbed a fistful of hair and bit his lower lip softly. Harper suddenly lifted her by her thighs, placing her on the table after clearing the area with one hand. Still kissing her like a wild man, he slowly lifted her shirt, revealing her bare skin. He was almost going to take it all off when he suddenly broke off, realizing what he was about to do.

"Sorry…" he exhaled heavily. "I got carried away…" he tried to apologize, moving slowly away from Lexa, who was still on the table, almost half naked. Her cheeks flushed red and her breath was erratic, like she just finished a sprint.

"It's… okay." She smiled pleased with herself.

"What?" Harper asked, feeling guilty.

"Oh… Nothing… It's good to know the effect I have on you." She jumped off the table heading towards Harper, gave him a quick smooch on his lips and left, leaving him dumbstruck in the middle of the room.

"Mmm… Mrow!" Harper smiled as he watched Lexa exit the room.

**TBC**

* * *

**********_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	10. CHAPTER 5: PARTY! part 3

Back on the Command Center, Harper had a what-to-do list for everyone, explaining in detail everything.

"So everyone's ready? You know your part?" Harper asked, looking at everyone.

"Yes, Harper! We've been doing this for the past hour! We get it already!" Beka snapped at Harper, who looked at her confused.

"Calm down, Beka!" Dylan told a fuming Beka. "It's not like we can throw a party anytime! And, besides, it's something special for Harper, so just… go along with whatever he has planned." He gestured toward a radiant Harper.

"Do we have to dress like this?" Tyr growled as Trance fretted around him, using him as a model.

"I think the pony-tail looks great on you, Tyr!" Trance told him innocently. "Maybe a bit of purple wouldn't hurt, either…" Trance said thoughtful.

"I think Rommie will want that pair of pants back." Dylan was moments away from bursting into laughter, seeing his best fighter in one of Trance's outfits. "And, besides, orange isn't your color." Dylan and Beka couldn't hold themselves and started laughing with tears. Tyr growled and stormed out of the room, leaving Trance to hunt for more fashion victims.

"Well, I think he looks great! Now… Who's next? Ah! Rev!" Trance eyed the wayist with hope.

"I'm sorry, Trance, but I have to pray… for the next unlucky person who falls into your hands" Rev said heading to the door. "I'm already late. Perhaps later…" He stormed out of the room before Trance could grab a hold of him.

"Aww…." Trance pouted in front of Dylan, exerting the full power of her puppy-eyes.

"No way, sorry, Trance." Dylan lifted his hands in defense. "I really don't look good in bright colors." Trance was practically begging him now. "But you can have fun with Rommie." Dylan thought fast for a way out, relieved that Trance's face lighted up, imagining an outfit for Andromeda's avatar.

"Huh? Dylan?" Rommie looked at Dylan with panic.

"Captain's orders!" Dylan gestured with his index finger to shush.

"Yay! We're gonna have so much fun together! C'mon!" Trance grabbed a puzzled Rommie by the hand and rushed off to her quarters to fashion-torture another helpless victim. Harper just lifted an eyebrow feeling sorry for Rommie.

"Riiight… So, boss, do I go get Lexa? Or wait until Trance brings back her victim?" Harper smiled, imagining how his greatest piece of art would look after Trance finished with her. "And Tyr…" He looked at the Nietzschean with a certain smirk, but gave up quickly, turning his gaze away once Tyr showed him his bone-blades. "Uhm… never mind…"

"Not just yet, Mr. Harper. I'm not ready for the party…" Dylan looked at Beka's battle outfit with a critical eye. "And neither is Beka."

"Huh? I am ready!" Beka looked confused and annoyed at Dylan.

"Doesn't seem that way." Dylan said gesturing toward her dark clothes.

"And what's wrong with this? It's not like she's the Vedran empress or something…" Harper looked offended at Beka, who was now really annoyed." Oh, c'mon! She's playing you all! Why can't you see that?" Beka raised her voice in exasperation, throwing her hands in the air.

"She's my friend!" Harper responded on the same tone, defending Lexa.

"Oh, and I'm not?" Beka folded her hands on her chest.

"You… You just… You don't understand… You CAN'T understand!" Harper threw a bag of confetti he was holding and stormed out of the room, not looking at Beka.

"Harper… Harper, wait!" Beka tried to apologize, with no luck. "Oh, man… I'm such an idiot…" Beka sighed watching a fuming Harper exit the room.

"He'll get over it, don't worry." Dylan tried to soothe her. "Now, let's change this outfit and, after that, go look for Harper!" the captain placed a hand around her neck in a friendly gesture and guided her out the door.

"But, I'm warning you, I'm not wearing a dress!" Beka threatened.

"I never said you needed one…" Dylan joked, smirking playfully.

"Oh, that's funny… Hilarious…" Beka rolled her eyes, smiling thankfully.

Harper took refuge in the Machine Shop after his little chat with Beka to cool down. He threw furious the flexis he was holding across the room and went to his stash of Earth beer, opened one in one swift move and took a long drink without breathing. It was frustrating for him to know how special Lexa was but not being able to tell everyone her secret. After all, it was not his secret to share. Even if he wanted to explain the situation to Beka, he would only hurt himself in the process, physically and mentally, having made the eternal vow with Lexa that he would not tell a soul about her abilities. After another long drink, he went to sit on the bed, looking gloom just as Lexa entered the room with a big smile on her face.

"Just the person I was looking for!" Lexa almost ran to his side. "Can I have a drink?" She asked as she took the bottle out of Harper's hand and took a sip.

"Uh… Yeah, sure." His mood changed seeing Lexa so happy. "I didn't know you liked beer." Harper smiled slightly.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Seamus." Lexa smiled playfully, returning the bottle.

"Hmm. Well, I'm not going anywhere, I have lots of spare time to find out." Harper hinted with a naughty smile, approaching her slowly for a gentle kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the Captain wants to see you both." Andromeda called on the intercom just as they were getting cozy. "On the main deck."

_So it's time…_ Lexa thought smiling, knowing what was about to happen. "What for?" Lexa asked innocently.

"He didn't say. Shall I tell him you'll be there?" Andromeda asked politely.

"Sure thing, Rom-doll. Let's go!" Harper offered his hand, not letting go of Lexa's hand. They walked hand in hand to the Main Deck, from time to time both of them stealing a glimpse of the other. Harper headed for the door to the Main Deck, expecting to open automatically but taking it full in the face and stumping backwards.

"OWWWW! What the…?" Harper swore loudly, rubbing his forehead. Lexa smiled and placed a hand on his forehead to heal the pain.

"There, there, no more boo-boo." She said laughing to a scowling Harper. "What happened to the door? Andromeda?" She asked looking somewhere above her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't open it. I have a malfunction in my main core. I can't open any door." Andromeda related. "Could you jack in and see what the problem is?" Andromeda asked Lexa.

"Uhm, yeah, sure, but Seamus could…" Lexa gestured to the spot where Harper was just a moment before. "Where…" Lexa looked confused around her looking for Harper. _Oh, I see, he thinks he can surprise me. I'll just play along, _Lexa thought, smiling. "OK, I'll fix you, Andromeda." She said just as she pulled out her data-port jack and connected her conscious to Andromeda's core. She quickly fixed the 'problem' and disconnected, opening her eyes back in the real world. "Is this better?" She asked the ship.

"Yes, much better. Thank you!" Andromeda said as she opened the door to a dark Main Deck.

"Where are the lights?" Lexa asked herself, entering the room carefully. The light suddenly turned on and a roar of voices erupted.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone was wearing a silly pointed hat, even Andromeda's droids. Lexa struggled to make them think she was really surprised, what with all the effort to make this party perfect for her. Andromeda opened trap door above their heads and let the confetti fall. She bulged her eyes and smiled widely, looking at every face in the room, lingering on Harper's. He approached her with a glass of punch, pecking her softly on the lips. Beka, Rev Bem and Tyr stopped from their chatter with Dylan to stare with incredulous eyes at Harper, who proudly put a hand over Lexa's waist, lifting his glass.

"Cheers!" he smiled like he was the luckiest person alive.

"Uhm… We missed some minor details, I see…" Beka looked at Harper with an obvious I'm gonna make you tell me every juicy detail. "It's amazing that a real, flesh and bone girl, would accept Harper, of all the people." She laughed tenderly.

"Har, har, Beka. Actually, we've been together for a very long time. We just haven't got a chance to really _be _together before." Harper tried to explain, turning his head to watch Lexa sip her punch. He lead her to the table to get more punch and got closer to her. "So… How long have you known about the party?" he tried to sound casual. Lexa looked incredulous at him. _He knows me better than I ever expected._

"From the first moment you started planning this." Lexa smiled angelically. Harper gulped loudly.

"Oh… Well you can't blame me for _trying_ to surprise you." He tapped his glass to hers, taking a sip.

"Nope. Actually, you almost fooled me for a moment." Harper grinned proudly. "Your mental defense is getting stronger. I need to make physical contact with you so I can read your mind."

"Physical contact, huh?" Harper said in a husky voice, the ice of his eyes flaming. "I like the sound of that…" He approached her gently, ready for another kiss, but Dylan's voice broke his focus.

"Are you going to share or do we have to take her by force?" Dylan smiled as Lexa and Harper blushed. "Harper, as you know, we had a different reason for this party." Dylan eyed him with a certain look. Lexa looked innocently from Dylan to Harper, making them think she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Ok… What's all this about?" Lexa asked them.

"Besides the fact that my crew needed some time off from all the fighting and saving the Universe…" Dylan tapped his glad with a spoon for attention. "…it wasn't the only reason to have this party." Trance was hyper, jumping like a little kid with a big smile on her purple face.

"Oh, oh, you'll love this!" she came next to Lexa to take her hand.

"The main reason for all of this…" Dylan gestured around him. "…was to propose something to you."

"You're scaring me, Dylan…" Lexa cuddled closer to Harper.

"Not _that_ kind of proposal!" Everyone laughed as Dylan blushed."Our mission is to restore the System's Commonwealth. It a difficult task, full of self sacrifice, but the rewards will be great. We're a handful of warriors, fighting for what's right in these dark times and we could use some extra hands on the job. And since you don't have anywhere else to go… You don't have anywhere else to go, right?" Dylan ended his speech.

"Wait a sec. Are you… offering me a job here?" Lexa couldn't believe her ears. Dyla was offering her a home, a cause to fight for and, most importantly, a future with Harper, something she had dreamed of ever since she left Earth.

"Only if you don't have anything else better to do. And… you'd be a great asset to our crew, what with your IQ and… other talents." Dylan smiled meaningfully at Lexa.

"Harper here is a self-proclaimed genius, but you, on the other hand… 358 is more than my records show a human mind can have." Rommie told her with a hint of admiration.

"358?" Beka dropped her mouth in amazement, making Lexa blush from all the attention.

"We are all special, Beka, unique, if you may. The Divine makes us all unique." Rev Bem explained in his gruffly voice.

"Well…" Lexa broke all the little chatters. "If I accept, looks like I'll have to get used to those two." She pointed at Tyr and Rev.

"Trust me, you'll grow to like them." Trance smiled, taking her hand again. "They're on our side. And they won't hurt you. Neither one of us!" Trance said, pleading. Harper eased closer to Lexa for encouragement, tangling his fingers with hers.

"I say you have to earn your trust." Lexa was playing hard to get.

"Then give us a chance, child." Rev tried again. Lexa felt good to be with people who desperately needed her, feeling everyone close to her heart.

"Ok, ok, you can stop the puppy-eyes-attack, I accept." Dylan smiled widely as Harper broke the silence with a "ALL RIIIIGHT!", lifting Lexa in his arms and spinning her once before letting her drop gently and kissing her passionately in front of everyone.

"Ok, down, boy! Let others have a chance to talk to her BEFORE you jump the poor girl." Beka laughed. "Welcome to the club, then." She lifted her hand to shake, but before Lexa could touch her, Beka pulled her hand, shoving a finger under Lexa's nose. "One more thing. Don't hurt my friends or you're gonna have to face me!" Beka took Lexa's hand and shook it, smiling.

"Thanks for the warm welcoming. I hope I won't…" Lexa's voice was only a whisper. "Well, all was said, now. LET'S PARTY!" She threw her hand in the air for a family cheers, as they all touched their glasses.

**TBC**

* * *

**********_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	11. Chapter 6: WELCOMED

**CHAPTER 6**

The party was more than wonderful, her new family getting their well-deserved rest. She finally seemed to fit in, and that was more than she ever expected from life. Trance's garden was peaceful, just what she needed to relax a bit.

"Do you need anything, Lexa?" Adromeda's voice interrupted her.

"No, thank you. Oh, wait. Could you notify me if anyone wants to come in, please?" Lexa decided to make herself comfy.

"Of course.", Andromeda's voice could be heard before the beeping sound that marked the end of the conversation.

"Thanks." Lexa said before unfolding her wings, gazing at the stars. The Universe seemed so beautiful, even with all the danger lurking from the shadows. As she was contemplating this one peaceful moment, her thoughts were spurned as Andromeda's voice came to life above her.

"Beka would like to enter, should I let her in?"

"Yeah, sure!" she said hiding her wings just as Beka came in.

"Hey. Can I join you?" Beka asked casually with her hands in her pockets.

"Can't sleep?" Lexa guessed.

"Yeah… I guess I had too much Sparky." Beka told her as she made her way to Lexa.

"Well, by all means! It's plenty of room." Lexa gestured around as Beka sat right beside her, looking rather suspicious at Lexa for a couple of seconds. Trying to block her thoughts, Lexa broke the silence. "Now that you made yourself comfortable, why don't you tell me the real reason you came here?" Hearing her, Beka looked stunned at Lexa for a couple of seconds.

"You're good, gotta tell give you that." Beka said, shaking her head. "Well, since you brought it up, I thought it would be a great time for us to know each other a little better, since you're part of the family, that's all."

"Ah… T.T.T." Lexa said casually, making a puzzled Beka frown her eyebrow.

"What?"

"The trust test." Lexa enlighted her. Beka couldn't help but smile, seeing her so honest.

"Yeah, sort of. Let's get down to business, shall we?" Beka added with a smile. "First of all, how do you know Harper?" Beka started without a second thought.

Lexa smiled, pleasantly surprised by Beka's straight-forward character and started recounting her life, with a few exceptions.

"Well, we grew up together. Harper and my brother are the same age, so, after I was born, I spent most of my time with my brother and his 'gang'. Seamus' cousins, my brother, Seamus and me. Do you wanna hear more?" Lexa asked Beka, seeing her so absorbed in her story.

"Sure, why not?" Beka added nonchalantly, trying to mask her interest.

"OK. When I was 10, my parents we killed. They were babysitting Seamus' twin cousins when the Magog attacked." Lexa added with sadness. Beka's eyes widened in shock, feeling ashamed for making Lexa recall painful memories.

"Oh… I'm so…"

"It's OK, it was a long time ago." Lexa tried to smile, but it didn't fool Beka. She kept going. "After that, my brother, Luke, Seamus and Brendan, the twins' older brother, were all the family I had left. After a while, Seamus' parents died on a Nietzschean attack. They came to save me after they kidnapped me, wanting to send me on a slave planet. Seamus barely escaped alive, trying to save me. We moved in together, all four of us, and kept each other alive. When I was 14, Luke found out they were planning a massive slave trade and their plan to take me, again. Some sort of retribution for the first unsuccessful try. So he decided it was best to leave Earth. We wanted to take Seamus and Brendan, too, but they stayed to protect the rest of the rebels. And, so, they were left alone. Well, not really alone… You know what I mean." Lexa stopped to let Beka understand everything she heard.

"The family left, but they stayed, right?" Beka asked in a hushed voice.

"Exactly. Well, it seems the shock of leaving the planet was too great for me. I had a break-down that erased my whole memory. My childhood and life on Earth, gone. My brother had the hard job of convincing me I had other siblings and that I wasn't in any danger. And so, after a few years we found Trance on planet Floris. Luke found a job as a cargo-ship pilot and we ran deals on Floris every other week 'till one day, when she was attacked by some ugly aliens and we helped her escape. She did wonders with medicine and drugs, so we let her stay. In time she became like a sister. She seemed to be my age, so Luke never stopped treating us like children, with curphews and all of that." Lexa stopped to take a glimpse at Beka, and resumed her story.

"It was fun while it lasted. She found a job on planet Saireius as a doctor, she loved doing it, but Luke and I had to go. It was the most difficult thing in the Universe, letting her go…" Lexa sighed. "We all thought it was the best for her, since the Nietzscheans found me and started hunting me. We left Trance in a safe place so we could deal with them. We had to separate three years ago and I'm trying to find my brother ever since. I just hope he's safe and I'll find him someday…" Lexa finished and a heavy silence fell into place.

"You know…" Beka broke the awkward silence. "That's the same reason I kept Trance on the Maru after I saved her from Saireius. She helped me with Harper when I was in a tight spot. She's a great doctor, even though she looks so young." Lexa looked puzzled at Beka.

"How did you save her from Saireius? When we left her there, it was heaven. Literally."

"When Harper and I got there, it was a living hell. Drug dealers, thieves, rapists, criminals, the whole deal of evil. I guess all worse for the best, right? I met Trance, that makes it worth the while."

"Yeah, I guess…" Lexa answered, pondering on what Beka just told her.

"You know… I'm sorry…" Beka interrupted her inner thoughts.

"For what?" Lexa looked surprised at Beka.

"For pointing a gun on you back on the Maru…"

"Can't blame you for trying to protect your family and friends. I know the feeling." Lexa smiled.

"Speaking of feelings and friends…" Beka ked at Lexa with an understandable something's going on between you and the lovely engineer.

"Huh? Oh… Oh, no, it's not what you think!" Lexa said with a blush, waving her arms in defense.

"But I'm not thinking about anything!" Beka added with a smirk. "I couldn't possibly think about you and Harper…" She added, nudging Lexa in the ribs. "And spare me the denial, I've seen the way he looks at you. And I can't say you don't do it, either."

"Do what?" Lexa asked, innocently.

"Oh, you know… THE look. Like you can't live without looking at each other every five seconds. Like you expect to wake up from a dream and he would disappear if you don't check if he's still there. THAT look. I bet something was between the two of you back on Earth." Beka smiled, satisfied she unsolved the mystery.

"I was… too young to do anything… of… what you're thinking right now." Lexa smiled a bit embarrassed, waving he finger at Beka.

"But I'm not thinking about anything!" Lexa added a "Hmph!". "Honestly!" She added smirking widely. "C'mon!" Beka surprised Lexa by grabbing her hand and pulling her through the door. "I have some funny fruit on the Maru. I'll make a cocktail." Beka said, putting her arm though Lexa's.

"OK." Lexa added with a smile, seeing Beka so loosened up after all that though girl act. She saw why Seamus trusted Beka so much. A kind girl who'd do anything for her crew, her friends… Her family. She was contemplating Beka's attitude towards her while Beka dragged her to the Maru, when Beka suddenly stopped, bringing her back from her reverie.

"What's wrong?" Lexa asked as Beka pulled the gun from it's holder.

"Shh. There's someone on my ship." Beka eased inside the Maru, with Lexa close behind her. They tiptoed to the bunks room, where Beka moved silently and opened the door swiftly. "Hold it right there!" Beka put the gun down after seeing who 'raided' her ship. "You guys… I almost shot you!" She said to a surprised Trance.

"You were saying something about a cocktail…" Rommie added with a hint from a hammock.

"It's not nice to snoop around, Rommie." Beka told her, taking a seat on a free hammock set like a swing.

"I don't snoop around!" Rommie said offended. "I 's a difference." She added with a smile.

"Suuure it is." Beka nudged her on the elbow.

"Soooo, how about that cocktail?" Trance asked innocently after a moment of silence.

"If you help me, you'll get your cocktail Trance." Beka got up and headed from the door.

"Looks like we, girls, have a place of our own." Lexa said as Trance and Beka were about to exit the room. Beka stopped in her tracks to look back, scanning the room.

"Yeah, I think we do. Welcome aboard, Lexa!" Beka added on an official tone, shaking her hand. "Welcome aboard Andromeda and my Maru."

Lexa smiled warmly as she felt welcomed and sure on herself and her bright future on the Andromeda Ascendant.

**TBC**

* * *

**********_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	12. CHAPTER 7: SAVIOUR part 1

Lexa found herself pondering over her talk with Beka about her feelings for Seamus. She always had a crush on him, but he always treated her like a sister. Or so she thought. She felt herself tense and needed to relax for a while.

"Andromeda, where can I work out a bit?" Lexa addressed the ship.

"The training room is located on Deck 7. You can work out there." Andromeda's calm voice could be heard over the intercom.

"Thanks." Lexa said before checking the map of the ship. Andromeda was kind enough to point out a shortcut.

She entered the room and couldn't help but smile, seeing a large room with a baseball hoop, several weights and exercise machines. She decided to run on the treadmill at high speed to clear her mind and the butterflies in the stomach that started flying inside her every time Seamus popped into her mind. Lexa just started sweating when the doors opened and someone else came in.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone else was here." Tyr said, heading to a barbell after a moment of thought.

"It's OK, I was finished." Lexa replied coldly. She grabbed her towel, wiped her face and headed for the door. "Is this one of the few places where you kill something other than humans, Nietzschean?" She asked, giving Tyr a hateful look as she passed him.

"The name's Tyr Anasazi, little girl! I was just being polite!" Tyr replied, clenching his fists.

"Don't girl me, Uber! You're no match for me!" Lexa snapped, taking a few menacing steps in Tyr's direction. Tyr growled as he accepted her challenge, bringing himself to his full height and straining his arm muscles.

"Take your best shot, scum!" Lexa narrowed her eyes, preparing for a hit, when Holo-Andromeda popped between them in a cloud of pixels.

"Is everything alright?" Andromeda asked in her calm, calculated voice, glancing at Lexa and Tyr. Lexa kept her hateful gaze for another moment, and then broke off.

"Yeah, everything is peachy. I was just about to leave." Lexa replied casually as she grabbed her towel.

"Should I call for Dylan?" Andromeda pushed, raising an eyebrow.

"It's fine, Andromeda, usually the smart one gives up, so I'll just take my leave." Lexa told the A.I. as she stomped away. In her hurry to leave the presence of the Nietzschean, she didn't see the small blonde guy that was looking through some flexis while mumbling something. Lexa didn't get the chance to stop herself before knocking him down pretty bad, flexis flying all over the floor.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWW! HEY!" Harper complained as he felt his back side, where it hurt the most.

"Oh my God, Seamus!" Lexa flushed, helping him up. "Are you OK? I'm so sorry!"

"Uhm… Yeah, I guess…" Harper said, getting back on his feet. "What hit me? Why weren't you looking where you were going?" Harper asked her as they started picking the flexis up.

"I should ask the same question. What were you looking at?" Lexa inquired as she glanced over the flexis.

"Dylan left me some instructions for the day. More work for me…" Harper's tone was sarcastic.

"Can I help?" Lexa offered with hope. "I'm really bored and I just had an argument with that Nietzschean guy… Ugh! I can't stand him!" Lexa balled her fists in anger.

"Ok, take it easy, would'ya? You don't have to take it out on me, ya know… Here, c'mon!" Harper gave her some flexis and started toward his Machine Shop. They were almost there, when the red alert went off and Andromeda's voice came to life.

"All hands! Battle stations! We are under attack!" Harper looked at Lexa with awe, knowing they'd have to part for a while. Andromeda's voice could be heard again as Harper took Lexa's hand.

"Main Deck! And hold on!" He yelled through the alarm as they sprinted towards the Command Deck. Andromeda got hit, making Harper and Lexa fall down as sparks showered down the floor.

"Status on the crew members, Andromeda!" Dylan ordered her ship, the screen showing Harper, Lexa and Tyr.

"Andromeda! Dylan! What's going on?" Lexa yelled into the Main Deck screen, another loud explosion causing some debris to fall on the floor. Holo-Andromeda appeared next to them while they struggled to get on their feet.

"We're under attack. Dylan wants you on the Command Deck." She said, gesturing to Lexa. "Harper…" Rommie tried to tell him she was sorry she couldn't help him.

"Yeah, yeah… More work for me… Gotta go. Uhm…" Harper turned to Lexa, trying to say something. Instead he looked in Lexa's eyes for a long moment and lifted his hand to her cheek to caress it before taking his leave. "Be careful, Lexa!"

Lexa watched him turning a corner, then used her speed to reach the Command Deck in one piece by dodging the exploding debris. Beka was startled to see Lexa enter after just a few seconds.

"Wow, that was fast!" Beka pointed out.

"Beka, concentrate on your flying and make them waste ammo." Dylan quickly changed the subject. "Where's Tyr? I need him to shoot down these bastards! Rommie!" The Captain said with a concerned look.

"He's currently making his way from Deck 7. I estimate he will reach Command Deck in 3 minutes and 24 seconds." Rommie replied, watching Tyr on the main screen.

"Keep firing till he's here!" By the time Dylan gave the order, Lexa was already replacing Tyr at firing control, shooting down some alien ships. "Help Lexa, for now!" Dylan told Rommie, watching Lexa amazed as she destroyed one alien ship after another.

"She doesn't seem to be needing any help. She's better than Tyr!" Rommie praised a focused Lexa.

"WOOOOOHOOOOO! That's my Lexa! Keep 'em firing, you little devil!" Harper's face appeared on screen.

"Harper…" Dylan sighed. "Damage report, Mr. Harper!"

"They barely scratched the paint, boss, but some floors need replacing. I couldn't find anything critical. For now…" Harper was rapidly scanning the circuits.

"Ok, at least pretend you are working! We're in the middle of a battle here. Miss anything and we might die. Dylan out!" Harper nodded as the screen showed the enemy ship.

"The Ogami ships left intact are leaving. Great job, Lexa!" Rommie said, checking for damage.

"Ogami?" Beka though out loud. "I thought they never attack anything bigger than cargo ships." The pilot followed the remaining enemy ships.

"Yeah… That was weird…" Dylan pondered. "Andromeda, let's follow them. Maybe we'll find the big boss."

"Aye, aye, Captain. Entering slipstream!" Andromeda opened a portal as Tyr reached the Main Deck.

"Tyr! So glad you could join us!" Beka addressed Tyr, gliding through slipstream.

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, Beka." Tyr replied calmly. "Did I miss anything?" Tyr asked, heading for the firing post.

"Hell yeah!" Harper appeared suddenly on the screen. "You missed quite a show! My Lexa, kicking some Ogami butt… I gotta tell ya…" Rommie interrupted his praise.

"Harper! I thought you were fixing me!"

"Don't worry, I'm all over you, Rom-doll!" Harper winked and slipped a glance in Lexa's direction. "No worries, babe, it's nothing serious. Harper out!" The screen reverted to normal.

"Rommie, don't lose them!" Dylan ordered the avatar.

"Don't worry, Dylan. One of the ships has an ice particle and antiproton leak. Lexa must have damaged it." Rommie assured her captain, her eyes on the control panel.

"Beka, make sure you let me know when you've found them." Dylan said as he headed for the door, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Sure thing." Beka answered.

* * *

Dylan started pacing in front of the door, thinking.

"What's wrong?" Holo-Andromeda interrupted his thoughts.

"It may be a hunch, but I'm not 100% sure just yet." Andromeda raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I think I know why the Ogami attacked us." Andromeda looked into her captain's eyes, understanding.

"What are you going to do?" Andromeda asked in a hushed voice.

"She's a valuable asset to this crew, and to the System's Commonwealth. I won't give her up that easily." Dylan said, fire burning in his eyes.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Andromeda took her leave.

**TBC**

* * *

**********_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	13. CHAPTER 7: SAVIOUR part 2

"You missed all the fun, big guy!" A smile played on Beka's lips as Tyr approached the firing console, right next to Lexa.

"Your services are no longer needed. As you can see, I'm doing just fine without your help." Lexa kept her eyes on the scanner, jaw clenched.

"Meow!" Beka smiled. "Looks like Lexa needs more time to kiss and make up with Tyr…" The pilot glided through the slipstream with ease, chuckling as she followed the damaged enemy ship.

"Let's just say his Uber stench is too strong for my sensitive nose…" Lexa gave Tyr a pure hatred look while Tyr tried to calm himself to avoid another pointless conflict with her.

"Hold on, guys, we're exiting slipstream." Beka announced everyone. Dylan entered the room just as the ship came to an abrupt halt. Andromeda appeared on the main screen.

"Incoming transmission from the attackers."

"On screen, Rommie." Dylan took his post as the screen showed the Ogami boss.

"Skeet rah waret hafnet." The alien screeched.

"Rommie…" Dylan looked at the avatar in confusion.

"The Universal Interpreter in on, Dylan…" Rommie frowned.

"Don't worry." The Ogami gruntled. "The one we're after understood. That should be enough." The transmission ended abruptly.

"Communication ended by the Ogami." Andromeda appeared on the screen. "Would you like me to call them back, Captain?"

"No…" Dylan pursed his lips, looking at a terrified Lexa, who was still staring at the blank screen. "Lexa…"

"Her fear is killing all my other senses" Tyr said calmly. "That means they're after you." His voice was ice-cold calm as he glanced in her direction. Everybody in the room was silently piercing Lexa, who was visibly straining herself to find a solution to this problem.

"Everybody clear the room." Dylan broke the heavy silence with an authoritary tone. "Rommie, you can stay, but engage privacy mode." The Captain was staring at Lexa, no emotion visible on his face.

"And, again, we miss all the good part…" Beka sighed, giving Lexa a look out for the mad Captain gaze as Rev Bem, Trance, Tyr and Beka headed for the door. Watching them file out, she could feel Dylan's thoughts ripping through her inner shield. Just as the door closed, Lexa answered one of Dylan's inner questions.

"Yes, they're after me and my powers." Dylan was visibly taken by surprise by her statement before understanding. "I'm sorry, but your desire to protect your crew is too powerful and I couldn't stop your thoughts this time." Lexa glanced at the floor, ashamed.

"Then you understand that I will give myself to them before I let them take you." Dylan clenched his fists, bringing himself to his full height.

"But why…" Lexa whispered amazed.

"You're part of the crew now." Rommie added in a soft voice. "And Harper would probably kill anyone who'd give you to the Ogami." She smiled as she relaxed her official stance.

"And if Rommie hasn't make things clear for you, I'll make it official. You have become very important to all of us in this short time. For Mr. Harper especially. You are here to stay." Dylan smiled kindly, making Lexa blush. "Now… We have a battle to win. Let's make these bastards run like their tail was on fire. Andromeda, call the others back." Dylan assumed his command post as the others filed in.

"Finally!" Beka complained loudly. "Now I can get back to what I love the most. And that's flying." She sat comfortably on the flying control chair.

"And winning." Smirked Dylan.

"That too, but you like that better than anyone, Dylan." A playful smile tugged at Beka's lips.

"Incoming transmission." Screen-Andromeda interrupted.

"On screen, Rommie." Dylan ordered.

"I warned you, Fallen Angel!. Open fire!" The Ogami leader said in his rough voice. Screen-Andromeda displayed the 3 red dots blipping their way to where Andromeda was.

"Offensive missiles! Brace for impact!" Andromeda warned everyone seconds before the weapons hit. Consoles exploded and everyone was tumbled on the ground. Rommie checked for damage as the rest struggled to their feet in a shower of sparks.

"What the hell hit us?" Dylan yelled through the sound of more explosions.

"Checking…" Rommie pushed frantically the buttons on her standing console. "Dylan, the missiles were packed with several nano-point-bombs." Rommie's android face was blank as she checked for damage and survivors.

"Damage, Rommie!" Dylan feared the worst.

"Decks 5 through 30. And my sensors are down from decks 35 through 45. Harper was on deck 40 just before the attack. I can't see if he's ok…" Rommie added with worry.

"Damn it! Fire with all you've got! Destroy these bastards!" Dylan yelled with anger.

"Not a very wise decision, Captain." The Ogami leader appeared on the screen.

"They're pointing the next wave of missiles in the weak area." Rommie's sensors showed the possible route.

"I've brought some friends for the 'feast', Fallen Angel." The Ogami smiled wickedly as he anticipated the outcome of the battle.

"We have several slipstream events. Rommie pushed more buttons. "Nietzscheans, Nightsiders, Than-Thre-kull, some listed bounty hunters… They've surrounded us and they are all targeting us." Rommie looked at her captain, waiting for his call.

"Yeah… I got the point…" Dylan said, displeased. "Stand down. For now…"

"We will destroy the ship, if we must, Fallen Angel. Just give yourself up and maybe we'll let your friends live." The enemy smiled in anticipation.

"I don't know why you're after Lexa, but she's not going anywhere!" Dylan interrupted him.

"But, Dylan…" Lexa was thinking what could happen the worst.

"As one of the crew, it's in my power to protect her." Dylan spoke before Lexa could finish her sentence. "Take me if you want…" Dylan offered, but the Ogami interrupted him.

"No offence, Captain, but you are less than a speck of dust compared to the Fallen Angel. When the ship is gone, we'll just collect her when she's weakened." The Ogami showed his teeth in what was meant to be a smile.

"Collect her after the ship is gone?" Beka repeated in horror.

"Dylan, they're signing the others to attack. Brace for impact!" Rommie announced her Captain.

Lexa saw and felt everything in slow-motion, the horror in everyone's eyes, the fear they all felt, but one other feeling was stronger than anyone's else's. A wish so pure it drowned any other foreign feeling and thought. _I wanted to see you one last time… I'm sorry, Lexa…_

"NOOOOO!" Lexa yelled in desperation. She felt it, she let it drown her veins as Lexa teleported to the middle of the Andromeda Ascendant and clung to some bares for support. Then she released her shield and struggled with all her will to expand it and save everyone. The blue bubble quickly filled the decks, passing through walls with ease.

"Where is she? How did she do that?" Beka kept her eyes on the last blue spark that disappeared in front of her perplexed eyes.

"Dylan, I'm detecting some kind of mass forming in the middle of the ship. And it's expanding. It looks like it's covering us." Rommie looked confused at her readings.

"Find Lexa!" Dylan ordered his ship as Andromeda showed a concentrated Lexa clinging hard to two bares. Her face was torn in pain, a silent scream forming on her lips.

"What… is she doing?" Beka asked in amazement before the camera was blinded by light.

"The more correct question would be _what IS she_?" Tyr added with no emotion.

"She's our savior for now, Tyr." Dylan felt angry at them for looking at the one who just saved their lives like she was an abomination. "That shield she created protected us from the attack." Andromeda showed the reading her sensors picked when the missiles touched the invisible force and were destroyed instantly.

"We'd be dead by now…" Rommie said with gratitude. "I'm detecting Harper!" Rommie cheered up when she saw her favorite engineer on screen.

"Open a com-channel." Dylan waited for the sound that meant communication was possible. "Mr. Harper, go to officers' quarters 59 on deck 43 and check on Lexa. The shield she created is too bright for Rommie's cameras." Dylan hoped Lexa was fine.

"I still don't understand what just happened…" Beka's confusion was visible.

"We'll explain after we're out of danger, Beka. Right now concentrate on flying. And, Tyr, destroy them!" Dylan's eyes flared with confidence.

"Gladly." Tyr smirked wickedly.

"Wait." Rommie stopped Tyr before he could fire. "The shield is expanding…" Rommie looked more confused at her sensors' readings. "The ships… are being destroyed by the mass." Rommie looked confused at her readings and the screen, seeing the blue bubble push itself into the enemy ships, making them explode. In a matter of seconds, they were the only survivors in the area. "Harper!" Rommie urged him to reach Lexa and stop her before her body shut down from the effort.

"I found her, Rommie!" Harper yelled through the sound of the electric threads that were surrounding Lexa. "Lexa! Hey! Open your eyes!" Harper tried to edge closer to her. "C'mon! Look at me! ARGH! Shit!" Harper got zapped in the attempt to touch Lexa's arm. "Lexa, wake up, please! I can't get you out of these bares! Please! The bad guys are dead! WAKE UP!" Harper grabbed her arm firmly, even though the electric threads were attacking him. He closed his eyes in agony and struggled not to yell from the pain as he held on to Lexa.

**TBC**

* * *

**********_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	14. CHAPTER 7: SAVIOUR part 3

His voice seemed so far in Lexa's mind until he told her everyone was safe. The electricity subsided while she let go of the bares and started falling, landing on something soft before fainting. The shield dissipated into Lexa as she fell on Harper. Holo-Andromeda appeared in front of him, who was struggling to keep Lexa into his arms.

"What happened?" Andromeda prompted.

"She's fainted, I think she OK. Trance, prep Med-Deck!" Harper urged on the intercom. "And, Rommie, send some androids. She's too heavy for me." He struggled to raise her limp body enough to shift his legs under her.

"Don't worry, I'll carry her." Tyr's emotionless voice could be heard as he reached for Lexa.

"Tyr…" Harper looked at the Nietzschean with a mix of gratitude, for helping him with Lexa, and regret, for knowing that Lexa's secret was out of the bag. "Thanks." He said in a small voice, almost running to keep Tyr's pace.

"So, will you tell me what was THAT all about?" Beka and Dylan were hurrying to Med-Deck. "I'm still confused. No, scratch that, make that freaked out!" Beka tried to make sense of everything she just saw, with no luck.

"I'm sorry, Beka, I can't tell you anything… I promised her I'd keep it a secret. If she wants to tell you, it will be her choice." Dylan really didn't know what else to answer his second officer. Beka pouted, but accepted Dylan's answer.

Tyr placed Lexa's limp body gently on the table and looked at a worried Harper.

"She has some explaining to do." Tyr crossed his arms.

"Let's just leave her to rest for a while." Harper couldn't keep her eyes off Lexa, who was peacefully sleeping. "Trance, how is she?" He asked the purple girl, seeing her scanning Lexa's body and taking some blood samples.

"You got to her just in time. Her body isn't strong enough to produce and control that kind of power. She almost died…" Trance said in a whispered voice. "She's not injured in any way, her body only used every ounce of energy it had. She just has to get that energy back." Trance tried to comfort Harper, seeing him struggle to keep his tears.

"How long?" Harper said in a strained voice.

"I don't know… She's in a coma-like sleep…" Trance put a hand on Harper's shoulder for comfort.

"Could I…stay for a while?" Harper swallowed hard as he fought his tears back. Trance looked torn, wanting Lexa get as much rest as possible.

"Okay, but don't take too long." Trance ushered Tyr out of the room and left Harper to his thoughts. She stopped Dylan and Beka at the door, making them understand Harper needed some time with Lexa.

"Coma..." A single tear rolled on Harper's cheek before being wiped away. He took a chair and moved next to Lexa's bed, taking her hand.

Lexa opened her eyes and had to clear her view a couple of times before realizing where she was. She tried to lift up her hand, but something was tugging on it. She looked at it and saw a sleeping Harper holding her hand. He looked so peaceful, so she decided not to disturb him. She closed her eyes again, smiling, when she felt Harper tremble next to her. _Another nightmare…_ She though bitterly. Lexa released her hand to connect with Harper's unconscious, to see what he was dreaming about.

_The ship was gaining altitude, but it was still in danger. He wanted so much to keep watching her as the door closed and she peeked through the window. She was visibly screaming for him, but it was too high to reach it anymore. His heart shattered, seeing her lips forming Don't leave me! and her desperate tears drowning her eyes. He had to protect the ship. If the ship left the Earth's atmosphere, they would win._

"_All right, let's keep these Uber busy! Shoot to kill!" Harper took his shriller and put it in his mouth, getting ready for the offensive. He started running through the thick forest and blew as hard as he could, shooting one Nietzschean after another._

"_Protect the ship! If it leaves Earth, we win!" Harper ordered his army of humans, determined for a victory._

Lexa came back suddenly as Harper jumped into reality with a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…" Lexa apologized in a hushed voice, caressing his forehead.

"No, it's OK." Harper stretched his stiff arms and ruffled his blonde spikes. "I should probably get back to work… Dylan would want the ship at full power by morning…" He stood up and was getting ready to leave, when Lexa's hand stopped him, making him turn around.

"Don't go… Stay with me for a while…" Lexa's eyes pleaded for company. She got off the table gently, when Holo-Andromeda appeared in front of them, startling both.

"You should be resting." Andromeda crossed her arms.

"It's OK, I'm going to a more comfortable place." Lexa smiled as she teleported both her and Harper to Machine Shop 7. Holo-Andromeda quickly followed them, looking rather stern.

"I'll let Trance know where you are." Andromeda finally gave up. "But I'll keep monitoring you, just in case." She jabbed a pixel finger under Lexa's nose before disappearing. Lexa smiled and tugged Harper to the bed, where she lied down. Harper gently sat next to her, putting his arm around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. He inhaled deeply and smiled.

"Hmmm… Better?" He closed his eyes as he sat more comfortably.

"Yeah, thanks." Lexa smiled pleased.

"I was planning to keep the bed all tidy for Rom-doll, but I can't seem to convince her." Harper whispered playfully.

"Well, you just have to settle with me." Lexa played along, butterflies tickling her inside.

"You're the best I could get in my bed." Harper said in a husky voice.

"Aren't you awful sweet?" Lexa turned to see a blushing Harper.

"What can I say, it's a curse." A crooked smile played on his lips, his eyes burning.

"Hahaha, now I remember why I kept loving you all these years!" Lexa laughed, but stopped, seeing the ice of Harper's eyes melting as he made up his mind.

"That's all I needed to hear." Harper purred, grabbing Lexa's head and kissing her fiercely. He tasted her lips and tugged at their softness while his hands felt her body's lines. Harper pulled Lexa on top of him, kissing her passionately, then tumbled her over, frantically searching for some bare skin. He stopped himself to breathe, his lungs struggling for air.

"Sorry… I couldn't help it anymore… I tried to hold myself, but…" Harper huffed heavily, trying to calm himself. "I thought you weren't going to wake up… Trance said you were in a coma-like sleep…" Harper shuddered at the bad memories.

"Hey…" Lexa put a hand on his face for comfort. "It's OK, I'm fine now. We all are." She smiled kindly.

"Promise me you won't do it again." Harper looked abruptly into Lexa's eyes. "Promise me you won't endanger your life like you did today." His eyes pleaded desperately. Lexa looked away, thinking about what she could say that would honor his plea.

"I promise I will become stronger so I can keep all of you safe." Lexa peeked hopeful at a frowning Harper. "Is that good enough?"

"For now…" Harper cupped her face in his hands, watching her like it was the last time he would ever see her and kissed gently.

Lexa responded, the passion quickly rising. She felt her way down his back to the brim of his t-shirt and put her hands under it, feeling her way up on his bare back. Harper stopped to look at her in wonder, but seeing the acceptance in her smile made him want more than just kisses. He reached tentatively to her shirt, touching her belly and lifting her clothes to show her bellybutton. He lifted her shirt with both of his hands and, when Lexa raised her arms, he unconsciously took it off, revealing her bra. Lexa blushed furiously as Harper took her beauty in. He reached for her ribs and started kissing her, his hands searching for the back of her bra to open it while Lexa tried to get his t-shirt off. He obliged and continued, opening the bra after another second. She swiftly threw the bra away and searched for his pants, kissing him fiercely. Harper hugged her bare body, feeling her soft breasts on his chest. He felt his way down her hands and took off his jeans, throwing them with one hand and with the other pushing Lexa gently on the bed. Harper lowered his lips to her neck and started kissing it while they both tried to get Lexa's pants off. He kissed her shoulder, making Lexa purr. He stopped to look at her.

"Is it OK?" He asked tentatively. Lexa smiled, pushing him on the bed and getting on top of him.

"Don't tell me you're gonna chicken out!" She laughed as Harper relaxed, smiling in anticipation.

"Oh… Now you're on!" Harper wrestled her down and put his hands on her wrists, holding her in place. He kissed her lips, then started caressing his way down to her neck, her shoulder, feeling with the tip of his tongue her soft skin.

At that point, Andromeda lowered the light and engaged privacy mode.

**TBC**

* * *

**********_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	15. CHAPTER 8: IT'S OFFICIAL part 1

**CHAPTER 8:**

Dylan's surprise was not a good one the next morning, as Andromeda Ascendant repaired herself slowly, but steadily. The ship was supposed to be up and running by morning, and Harper was nowhere to be found for the scolding he deserved.

"Andromeda, where's Harper?" Dylan asked his ship, annoyed.

"He's currently in Machine Shop 7. Privacy mode is engaged, Captain." Screen-Andromeda answered in her cool voice.

"What?" Dylan was furious. "Ok, that does it." Dylan turned on the spot and stomped his way out of the Command Deck. Holo-Andromeda appeared a few meters in front of him.

"Captain?" She inquired a fuming Dylan.

"I'm on my way to Machine Shop 7. Let's see what Harper has to say about his slaking on the job." Dylan stomped passed Holo-Andromeda.

"I would advise against your going to Machine Shop 7, Captain." Holo-Andromeda almost blushed.

"Excuse me?" Dylan stopped on his track.

"Harper is… attending a guest. In his room. In privacy…" Rommie appeared around the corner, visibly blushing. Dylan looked confused at the avatar, curiosity replacing his annoyance.

"Who?" Dylan started again for Machine Shop 7 with Rommie on his tracks, clearly curious. Before Rommie could find an appropriate answer, they were already in front of Harper's work place. Rommie stopped dead on her track, trying to stop Dylan, as well.

"Captain…" She struggled with her words, fumbling with her hands. "You shouldn't disturb him…" Rommie was left with her hand hanging in the air as Dylan frowned at her and entered Machine Shop 7.

"Harper!" Dylan yelled angry, startling Lexa and Harper, who were kissing passionately under the blanket. Dylan stopped abruptly and turned quickly as Lexa and Harper fumbled with the blanket to try and cover up any bare skin that was visible for the unwanted audience. "Oh… Uhm… It can wait, sorry I disturbed you… Carry on." Dylan kicked himself mentally for not listening to Rommie's hints as he exited the room in a hurry. Rommie was patiently waiting him at the door with a I told you so look on her face. Dylan cleared his throat and continued his hurried pace to the Command Deck with Rommie behind him.

"Yeah… That was awkward… I should probably listen to you next time…" Dylan kept his eyes in front of him while Rommie smirked.

"Who would have guessed Harper would get the girl this time?" Rommie joked. Dylan relaxed, smiling at the avatar.

Lexa and Harper kept their amazed eyes on the door a couple of seconds after Dylan quickly left the room, then looked at each other and started laughing.

"I guess that's out of the bag, too." Lexa smiled.

"I should probably get back to work…" Harper said as he eased himself to Lexa for a quick kiss. "That'll give me the energy I need." He gave her another peck on the lips. "Hmm… And that will remind me of you." He kissed her again. "And that…" Lexa hushed him as she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him, making Harper growl in anticipation. He broke off suddenly.

"No… no, I gotta go fix Rommie…" Harper said with regret. He tried to pull himself from Lexa's embrace, but came back for another kiss, tumbling her on top of him. Lexa made herself comfortable on his chest, hearing his heartbeat with a smile on her face. They stayed in silence for a couple of seconds, listening to each other's breathing. Harper inhaled deeply and whispered in Lexa's hair.

"I love you." Lexa raised her eyes with a pleased smile on her lips and placed her head on his shoulder, snuggling into his arms.

"I love you, too…" She pressed her nose on his neck, feeling the butterflies in her stomach taking flight.

After another long moment, Harper gently got up and searched for his pants. He wrapped the blanket around his waist to get them after he located his clothes half a room across, but Lexa playfully grabbed the blanket and smacked his buttock, making Harper jump in surprise. He smiled and continued his hunt for his pants, walking naked across the room. He put his pants on and grabbed Lexa's clothes from where they were and brought them to a smiling Lexa.

"Thanks." She said as she searched for the front of the bra. "Hey, if you need help, you can always count of me." Lexa told Harper, dressing up.

"If Dylan doesn't need you for something else, it would be great to have extra hands." Harper cheered up at the thought of him working with Lexa.

As it turned out, Dylan didn't need her for anything else. Before she could start working with Harper on the repairs, Harper insisted Lexa would get a check-up from Trance, just to be on the safe side. He left them and hurried where Andromeda was most damaged. Lexa kept her eyes on the door a couple of seconds too long after Harper exited the room.

"By the look of it, something happened last night." Trance smiled widely, waiting for the juicy details. Lexa blushed and smiled.

"Let's just say our relationship is official now." Butterflies flew in Lexa's stomach, remembering how it felt to be held by Seamus. Trance smiled, thanking the Universe for Harper's luck. She kept waving the scanners and the results came back better than expected, considering the day before.

"You're good to go, the analysis shows you're as healthy as a horse. Just don't push yourself too hard…" Trance's eyes saddened, remembering how lifeless Lexa seemed just hours before.

"Is that your doctor's opinion or your own?" Lexa inquired with a hint. Trance looked at her torn. "I know, I know… I saw it, too… If it hadn't been for Harper, I'd be dead… Thank the Universe the future changes with every decision anyone makes."

"That might not be such a good thing, you know…" Trance was putting the scanners away. "You know you can't change the future. You can only see it. And make the best of it." Trance's voice betrayed a hint.

"Is there something you wish to tell me? Something I need to know?" Lexa asked her best friend. Trance looked at Lexa with sadness.

"You know I can't reveal anything I see. It's part of my job as protector of the Universe." Lexa knew the answer before Trance said anything, but she couldn't help but feel curious and a bit jealous on Trance's prediction power. "What I can say is that you should stop using your powers for a while." Trance's eyes tried to tell Lexa more.

"Yeah, I'll try… Thanks for everything, Trance. I should go help Seamus." Lexa jumped off the table and headed out the door.

**TBC**

* * *

**********_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	16. CHAPTER 8:IT'S OFFICIAL part 2

By now, Lexa was getting familiar with the ship, so her feet carried her to the Machine Shop without even thinking. She realized Harper wasn't working there and asked Andromeda for directions. She hurried to Deck 55, where Andromeda was most damaged, and found Harper ordering a dozen or so of androids.

"You, you and you, clear the debris in that area. Stack everything on materials and weight." Harper pointed at three androids. "Let's see… this I can use. Put this over there." Harper was so concentrated on his job that he didn't see Lexa walking calmly towards him. He jumped when she caressed his back.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Lexa apologized.

"No, it's OK, I'm a bit jumpy. I thought you were Dylan…" Harper cheered up when he saw Lexa's smiling face.

"What can I do to help?" Lexa looked around at the working androids.

"Well, you can start by welding these over there." Harper showed Lexa a pile of useful metal scraps. "I should probably get you a tool belt, too." Harper thought out loud. "For now, you can use mine, I'll get an android to prep everything for a new one." He unbuckled the belt from his waist and put his hands around Lexa's waist to strap it on, smiling crookedly. He took a step back to measure her from top to bottom.

"Hmm… That looks good on you… It makes me wanna take it off." Harper said playfully, giving Lexa a quick kiss. "OK, back to work. Priorities, priorities." Lexa smiled and started working. She concentrated on her work to keep the distraction off her mind. Every now and then she would peek back at the distraction, only to find him looking intently at her.

The hours past quickly. Andromeda sent her robots to repair the hull while Lexa and Harper finished the floors and corridors. Tyr helped carry the debris and, by dinner time, the Andromeda was able to enter slipstream and leave the solar system where they were attacked.

"Andromeda, open a com link to Harper. Mr. Harper." Andromeda complied and showed Harper on the main screen, who was showing Lexa how to cut the excess metal used for welding. "You should call it a day, you did great. I bet both of you are hungry, so hit the showers and we'll all meet in the Mess Hall in 30 minutes. Hunt out." Harper nodded and finished what he was showing Lexa.

"When will be a good time to talk to Lexa?" Beka asked, flying through slipstream.

"I don't know, Beka, you should ask her that." Dylan tried to avoid any questions about what happened a day before.

"You know, avoiding all of my questions about yesterday isn't very nice." Beka was starting to get a little annoyed at the Captain's attitude.

"Neither is pressing a matter I already told you I won't discuss. So, if you stop asking me about Lexa, I will stop avoiding the answers and everybody's happy." Beka rolled her eyes and kept flying.

"Where do you want to go, Dylan?" Beka asked, feeling a couple of exits from the slipstream.

"Anywhere we can fuel. Andromeda?" Dylan waited for his ship to scan the area for big enough suns.

"There are three solar systems with suns that could provide enough fuel." Screen-Andromeda showed the results. "Two of them are uninhabited."

"Perfect! Beka, your choice, whichever is good. Take us close enough to the corona so we can fuel." Dylan braced for the sudden stop as Beka exited slipstream and headed for the red giant. "Leave Andromeda do the rest and go prep for dinner." Dylan told his second in command as he left the Command Deck.

Harper accompanied Lexa to her quarters and was ready to leave for his own room, when Lexa grabbed his arm, making Harper turn in surprise.

"I was thinking… how lonely I would feel in that cold shower…" Lexa smiled playfully, caressing Harper's neck. He smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I was thinking the same thing, but I didn't want to sound like a jerk if I asked you that." Harper took Lexa by the hand and entered her quarters. Just as the doors closed, he turned abruptly and kissed Lexa passionately, while his hands unbuttoned her shirt. He paused briefly to take his t-shirt off and continued kissing her, leading her with his eyes closed in the bathroom.

They finished the shower some time later and got out flushed from the hot water and the outcome of the shower. They both grabbed clean towels and went to the bedroom to get ready for dinner. Andromeda sent an android with Harper's clothes and left them on the bed.

"You know…" Harper started casually. "I couldn't help but wonder…" Lexa raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "Did you… you know… have a boyfriend… after you left?" Harper tried to make his tone casual, failing miserably. Lexa smiled as she looked for something to wear.

"No, and I don't think anyone would've accepted my… gifts." Harper exhaled content. "You were my first, actually…" Harper dropped his t-shirt in astonishment, making Lexa blush.

"What?" Harper asked in amazement.

"Don't make me say it again…" Lexa said, embarrassed.

"I felt something, but I didn't… Why didn't you tell me before?" Harper couldn't help but blame himself, thinking he was too pushy.

"I dunno, it didn't seem to be an interesting subject." Lexa said, casually.

"Did I… hurt you?" Harper swallowed hard, not knowing what to say or do if he _did_ hurt her. Lexa looked at him, surprised that he could think of something like that.

"What? No! How could you think of something like that?" She approached Harper. "Last night was the most wonderful night I've ever had! How could you think you've hurt me?" Harper just shrugged. "I have been waiting for last night ever since I was on Earth. I loved you then and I love you now! What can be more wonderful than what happened last night?" Harper smiled, thanking who or whatever was watching him for bringing Lexa back to him in this lifetime. He kissed her gently and broke off to continue dressing up.

"Thanks. For a moment there I felt awful." Lexa finished putting a pair of jeans and grabbed a stretching t-shirt, showing her body's lines. She was headed for the door just as Harper threw his clothes on and sped up to catch Lexa. They both headed for the Mess Hall. Since they were almost late, Lexa took Harper by the waist and used her gifts to get to the Mess Hall in a couple of seconds. She stopped abruptly behind the corner, feeling a bit faint.

"Hey… Are you alright?" Harper steadied her with one hand, worried.

"Yeah, I'm OK. I guess I'm hungrier than I expected. Nothing to worry about." Lexa smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her stomach twisted and turned like she was about to throw up. _This can't be good…_ She thought, feeling a bit guilty she used some powers, even though Trance asked her not to.

**TBC**

* * *

**********_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	17. CHAPTER 8: IT'S OFFICIAL part 3

They both entered the Mess Hall to see a large, oval table. Trance, Rev and Dylan were already at the table, waiting for the rest of the crew to join them.

"Good evening!" Dylan gestured to two seats for them, just as Beka and Tyr showed up. Lexa sat down staring at her empty plate, ignoring the intent stare from Beka and Tyr. Harper caressed her hand in support, expecting some questions from Beka.

They all ate in a heavy silence, Dylan's efforts to open a normal conversation being torn to pieces by the constant glares from Tyr and Beka. By the time they started dessert, Beka was already ready to burst.

"So…" Beka began, not sure how to ask the questions that were bubbling up inside her. A moment of complete silence followed. "I was wondering how you disappeared from the Main Deck yesterday, during the battle." Lexa choked on her last spoonful of pie. Harper bulged his eyes and stared at Beka, almost spitting his food. Trance looked intently at her plate, eating calmly. Rev and Dylan didn't look very interested on the topic.

"Uhm…" Lexa thought of what to say to not scare her. She decided the best answer would be the truth. "I can… teleport." Lexa inhaled deeply, waiting for their reaction. Tyr merely folded his arms, listening intently. Beka looked amazed at Lexa for along moment, to digest what she's been told.

"Wow." It was the only word Beka thought of that wouldn't betray her fear or amazement and wouldn't hurt Lexa. "How does that work?" Beka pushed.

"Hmm… My guess is that I destabilize my molecules and transport them in a different place. A place I concentrate on. Or I might transport myself in another dimension in an instant and reappear in this Universe at the designated place." Lexa tried her best to explain the science behind her special abilities.

"Oh. I see." Beka played with her fingers. "I'm also curious about what I saw on the screen after you… teleported." Beka found it hard to say the word.

"We should probably move this conversation in a more comfortable place." Everyone jumped as they heard Trance's calm voice, suddenly remembering the other crew members sitting at the table.

"The Obs Room is big enough." Rommie suggested, sitting behind Dylan. Everybody stood up and filed out of the Mess Hall. Harper held Lexa's hand as she searched desperately for Trance's eyes. _What do I tell them, Trance? How can I show them the real me without frightening them? _Lexa was holding Trance's hand for support, feeling her stomach twist.

_I'm not saying you should show them everything, but I believe in them. I trust they will accept you for who you really are. Beka and Rev never treated me like a freak. And Tyr… well, he got used to my appearance. The choice is yours. Whatever you decide, I'll support it. _Trance and Harper squeezed her hands.

_From now on I'll always be by your side, no matter what. _Lexa looked surpised at Harper, who merely smiled. _Looks like we do need physical contact for a private conversation. _Harper smiled crookedly, showing his dimples. Trance rolled her eyes.

The sound of the doors to the Observation Room was the one to end the heavy silence as everybody entered and made themselves comfortable on chairs or couch. Harper was still by Lexa's side, caressing her hand with his thumb. She chose a centered spot so everybody could see and hear her. She looked into Harper's eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself.

"I… have no idea how to say what I can do. I can only show you. If you are not willing to become a target by knowing my secret, I won't make you stay in this room. But if you are willing to share it, you must make a vow that you will never betray this secret. This vow will make a connection between your body and mine. If you ever, by chance or choice, try to say or write about what you will see, the vow will act as a defense for me and hurt your body in return for any type of betrayal." Lexa exhaled and waited for someone to get up and leave, but everybody stayed where they were, the curiosity being clear in their eyes. Even Tyr, who stood in his corner with his hands folded, faked poorly a lack of interest.

"OK, if no one is going to leave, I guess there's no point in delaying the inevitable…" Lexa inhaled deeply and let her blue light fill the room as her wings stretched. Beka's mouth dropped, Rev merely bulged his eyes, caressing his Waist charm and Tyr took a step back in surprise. Dylan looked at Lexa with pride, seeing her so brave, and took a step towards her and Harper, looking at every one of his crew.

"I… never expected this…" Beka mumbled, not knowing how to react, staring dumbstruck. She stood up and got closer to Lexa, amazed. "Could I… touch them?" The first officer approached tentatively, not knowing whether she should be frightened or not. Rev Bem started praying, shifting his weight from one foot to another, wanting to get closed to Lexa and her wings.

"Uhm… Yeah, sure." Lexa blushed, expecting a different reaction from the first officer. Beka was mesmerized by the perfect white of Lexa's wings. She placed her hand gently on a feather and stroked it all the way down, feeling it's softness.

"Wow…" Beka whispered. "It's amazing… So soft…" Lexa blushed more as Beka smiled, amazed, not frightened, by Lexa's appearance. "Can you fly, like a bird? You know, flap them?" Lexa smiled in relief, hearing Beka's childish question.

"Yes, I could show you how I move them." That was all Beka needed to hear. She smiled widely in anticipation as Lexa started moving her wings, blowing Beka's hair.

"Wooooow…" Beka kept smiling at Lexa, who felt more confident in herself. Everybody forgot about Tyr, who was standing silently by the wall, confusion clear on his face. He pushed himself away from the wall and headed for the door just as Dylan stopped him.

"Tyr?" Dylan asked the Nietzschean. "What's wrong?"

"I prefer to be in another place right now." Tyr answered coldly. "I'll be taking my leave."

"Where to?" Dylan's smile faded from his face, expecting a Nietzschean insult.

"My room. Now, if you don't need me for anything else…" Tyr started for the door again.

"But why?" Dylan pressed. Tyr growled, disturbed by what he just saw.

"Because I refuse to stay in the same room with an abomination." Tyr said in a cold voice, clearly disgusted by Lexa's appearance.

"That went too far, Tyr!" Dylan yelled at the Nietzschean.

Lexa saddened to the point of tears, hiding her wings in shame. Seeing Lexa so hurt, Harper burst, approaching menacingly towards Tyr.

"I dare you to say that again!" Harper put a hand on his gun, getting ready to pull it. "You have NO RIGHT to say that, you perfect-gene freak! Do you know what she's been through to become like this?" Harper was 3 steps from Tyr when Beka forcefully stopped Harper from taking any step. "GET OFF OF ME!" Harper violently shook Beka off. "And you!" He jabbed a finger at Rev Bem's nose. "How can you, of all the people, look at Lexa like that? She saved all of your sorry asses without asking anything in return, and you treat her like she has some disease!" Harper looked at Rev like he betrayed him, making the wayist look away in shame. Harper resumed his yelling at Tyr.

"It was your kind that did this to her! She wasn't born like this, but NOOOO, you people had to play with the genes. It wasn't enough we were all slaves, just waiting for the day we'd be forcefully taken from our family to work for your disgusting race on another planet. You had to use us, inferior humans, as guinea pigs! They took hundreds of us and experimented to the point of breaking, but they didn't care. Once the Nietzscheans exploited to the max the human body, they just replaced the lab rats. Lexa was the only one who survived after they tried to accelerate the human evolution. They evolved her with maybe 10000 years or so. Homo Sapiens Angelicus. You have no idea how broken she was when I found her! Physically and mentally! And you say she's an abomination? The entire Nietzschean race is an abomination!" Harper took a large breath to calm himself as Dylan watched an unknown part of his engineer take over.

"You evolve and improve your race by choosing the most adequate mate, she FELT all those years of evolving. She screamed in her sleep for months!" Lexa's eyes were in tears hearing Harper retell her story. She was somewhat grateful she couldn't remember everything Harper was telling them, but torn at the thought that Harper had suffered so much for her. "And when her body finally got used to everything the Nietzscheans had done to her, the wings sprouted, tearing her back, ripping her bones and flesh!" Harper cringed at the bloody memories. "So you. Have. No. Right." Harper's hands were trembling from the rage. His hands ached for the gun, his fingers longed to squeeze the trigger and leave the Nietzschean as broken as Lexa was. Lexa came to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"She doesn't need your pity!" He suddenly spat at Beka, who was looking at Lexa. "She's the strongest person I've ever seen, all of you included!" He took Lexa's hand and held it tightly. If it were a normal human in Lexa's place, he would have hurt that person. Harper turned on the spot and stomped away fuming, with Lexa by his side. The room remained very quiet after the door closed, leaving Dylan, Beka, Rev and Trance thinking, trying to put their heads around what Harper just told, or better yet, yelled at them. They looked at each other not knowing what to say or do thanks to Harper's reaction.

**TBC**

* * *

**********_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	18. CHAPTER 8: IT'S OFFICIAL part 4

Harper entered the Hydroponics fuming with Lexa behind him. He let go of her hand and punched the wall several times.

"Hey, hey! Stop it!" Lexa forced him to end his wild action before he could hurt himself badly, placing a hand over the reddened area of his knuckles.

"Don't, Lexa." Harper released his hand before Lexa could heal it. He looked at his shaking hands. "I could kill him and be done with it. I've killed Nietzscheans who were better than him." Harper said between his teeth.

"I don't think it's something you should be proud of." No matter how much Lexa hated the Nietzschean race, she never killed anyone in cold blood, just for the fun of it.

"Yeah, well I killed so I could survive. That's how I kept many of us alive. The Universe is not that forgiving. It's kill or be killed." Harper went to the hammock and sat, staring at a blank point. Lexa came by his side and put a hand around him in comfort.

"I know that, but that wasn't the point. I can't say I'm very fond of… Tyr, but that doesn't mean you have to kill him just because he insulted me. If I were to care about every little thing people said about me, I don't know where I would have been now." Lexa tried to calm Harper with her soft voice. "I bet you gave them quite a scare back there." Lexa smiled proudly, trying to make Harper get back to his old self. He merely smiled back and blushed, thinking about Dylan's reaction, knowing the Captain didn't know about his struggle to survive back on Earth.

"Let's change the subject." Harper rubbed his knuckles, the pain covering his whole hand. Lexa noticed and tentatively took his palm and placed it between hers to heal it. A blue light covered Harper's knuckles, making the pain disappear.

"Thanks… Trance's nano-bots would have been enough, you don't have to heal every scratch I make, you know. I am grateful, but you don't have to use your powers on tiny things."

"You are not a 'tiny thing'. I hate seeing you suffer. Why not take advantage of this and do what I can?" Lexa smiled warmly. Harper gave her a peck on the lips and stood up to get a Sparky from a nearby box. He was 3 steps away from the hammock, when he heard a loud thunk and turned to see a convulsing Lexa on the floor.

"Lexa? Hey! Lexa!" Harper hurried to her side and tried to stop her wild convulsing, with no effect. "Andromeda!" He yelled desperately. "Prep Med Deck now!" Harper tried to lift her enough to stop her from swallowing her tongue as Andromeda dispatched 2 androids, who brought a medical table. They swiftly lifted and strapped Lexa onto the table and hurried to Med Deck, with a worried Harper behind them. Trance was already preparing the equipment as they got in, so she started working on Lexa's convulsing, giving her an injection. She continued with scanning of Lexa's body just as she relaxed.

"Harper, get out of the way!" Trance ushered the engineer so she could work on Lexa's limp body. "What happened?" She tried to make sense of everything while waving her scanners all over Lexa's body.

"Uhm… I don't know… One minute, we were chatting, I go for a Sparky and I heard her fall. When I turned around, she was on the floor, convulsing…" Harper looked worried at Lexa.

"What did you do after you left the Obs Room?" Trance pushed.

"I… punched a wall in Hydroponics…" Harper admitted in a low voice.

"Did she use her powers in any way?" Trance hoped for a negative answer, but she already knew what Harper would say.

"Yeah… She healed my hand… And she used her speed before dinner." Harper tried to recall everything Lexa did that might have triggered such a response.

"Oh, no… I told her not to use any powers for a while!" Trance was visibly worried.

"Why, Trance? What happened?" Harper tried to get closer to Lexa.

"Her body suffered a lot of strain yesterday, during the battle. I wasn't lying when I said she almost died." Harper widened his eyes in horror. "Her body needs to recover after such a massive overload. Any attempts to re-overload her body could destroy her." Harper stared at Lexa, fearing the worst. "I think her body shut down to protect itself. If and when she wakes up, she should stay here for a while." Trance comforted Harper in any way she could.

"Damn it! It's all my fault!" Harper clenched his fists, blaming himself for giving Lexa excuses to use her powers.

"Don't do that to yourself, Harper! It was a choice she made. I believe she's old enough to know when and where to use her powers." Trance tried to explain him just as the doors opened and Beka, Dylan and Rommie entered the room.

"What happened?" Dylan hurried to Lexa's side and looked over the scans Trance made.

"She collapsed after she used her powers on Harper." Harper looked helpless at Lexa. He gently took her hand, Beka coming to his side and caressing his back in comfort. Rommie went to Trance's side, trying to help. "I think you guys should leave. You too, Harper. She needs rest." Trance ushered everyone out of the room to focus on making Lexa better. Harper wanted to argue his staying there, but Dylan dragged him along.

"You still have work to do, Mr. Harper. She won't go anywhere." Harper pouted, following Dylan out of the room. "She's on good hands. Don't worry, she'll be up in no time." Dylan patted Harper's back, handing him a what-to-do flexi.

To Dylan's surprise, Harper finished all of his work. He worked almost mechanically, forcing himself not to think of Lexa. It was 3 a.m. when Dylan went to find Harper and send him to bed. He found Harper in slipstream core, improving Andromeda's flight systems.

"You should go get some rest, Harper." Dylan's voice echoed through the room. Harper looked at him for a brief second and resumed his programming.

"I'm fine, boss. When I finish this, Andromeda will ride the slipstream waves like a professional surfer." Dylan approached his engineer.

"You need to stop this." The captain tried to reason with him. "You're not an android, you need rest. Go to bed." Dylan put a hand on the screen Harper was working on. Harper slumped his hands and lowered his eyes.

"OK… Thanks." Dylan looked at his engineer in confusion. "For everything you did. And… I want to apologize… For earlier…" Dylan smiled kindly and patted his shoulder.

"No need to apologize, Harper. If only you were as dedicated to our cause as you are to her, I'd be most satisfied." Harper smiled and headed out the door with Dylan behind him. He headed for Machine Shop 7 and lied on the bed, trying to get some sleep, with no luck. After a while he decided sitting there wasn't doing any good, so he sat up, thinking about Lexa, lying in Med Deck in a coma. As long as he wasn't tired, he should go check on her.

The automatic doors opened and revealed Lexa's bed, surrounded by Trance's medical equipment. He approached her, hoping she would open her eyes and smile, but nothing happened. Her chest was the only thing that was moving. As he came by her side and touched her hand, feeling horribly lonely, something silvery caught his eye, making him reach out to it. Harper froze with the thin, silvery thread in his hand, trembling.

"No… Not yet… It's not the time! Andromeda!" Harper called desperately.

"What's wrong, Harper?" Holo-Andromeda appeared in front of him, slightly alarmed by his tone.

"Call Trance A.S.A.P.! No time to explain, just get her here!" He frantically cleared the web-like threads from Lexa's feet. "No, no! Not now! Lexa, wake up, damn it! I'm not gonna let you! It's not the time yet!" Harper shook Lexa, trying desperately to make her open her eyes. Trance entered the room and widened her eyes in shock.

"Harper, what are you _doing_?" Trance hurried to Harper's side, trying to stop him from shaking Lexa.

"She's creating a cocoon, Trance, and it's not the time!" Harper yelled desperately, ignoring Trance's efforts to stop him. "We have to wake her up fast!" He tried to explain the purple girl. Trance looked confused at him, not knowing what he meant.

"What are you talking about? Hey, stop shaking Lexa and explain!" Trance shoved Harper and put herself between him and Lexa's body. Harper slumped his shoulders, knowing Trance wouldn't let him get close to Lexa before telling her the whole story.

"Ok, I'm gonna make this short, because we're running out of time." Harper looked at Lexa and inhaled deeply.

"When I found her, after the Nietzscheans took her, she was normal. Scared out of her wits, but normal. A few days after that, the torture began. Her body was suffering modifications at a molecular level and she felt every cell in her changing. It was very painful, but she was brave enough to keep the pain hidden from us during the day. It was a different story at night. She screamed in her sleep. Little by little her powers began to show. Nothing fancy, a little telekinesis here, a foggy telepathy, her speed started increasing slightly… A couple of months later she managed to control what powers she had, and that's when her body decided to kick it up a notch. Every night the area where she slept would get covered in these silvery threads, until, one night, when she was completely covered in them. She was 10. She made a cocoon and stayed there a couple of days. When she emerged from it, her wings sprouted and it wasn't pretty. She lost a lot of blood." Harper paused for a brief second.

"So she gets a new power every time she cocoons herself? That's not such a bad thing." Trance pondered. Harper nodded his head.

"It's not such a bad thing when the time is right for it. But when it's not… Her brother contacted me a while after they left and told me she cocooned herself. I dunno, maybe it was the pain of separation, but you saw the outcome. She lost her memory for 10 years. And who knows how long it would have been if we didn't meet back on Aira. She forgot everything, even the fact that she had any powers. Luke told me they got into a fight at one point and almost killed him when she lost control. So I'm telling you, please, wake her up! We don't know what could happen if she does it too soon." Harper pleaded.

"Why do you think it's too soon for it? I mean, how do you know when's the time for it?" Trance tried to make sense of everything Harper just told her.

"I noticed things were happening at certain intervals. 5 to be exact. She was a friggin' genius when she was 5 years old and, by the time she was 10, she had her powers. Well, because of the Dragans. She's 23 now, so it's easy to do the math. Please, Trance, I don't want to lose her again… Do whatever you need to wake her up." Trance pondered for a long moment before deciding.

"OK, but I'll need your help. Maybe her conscious is awake, we could connect her to Andromeda's VR matrix."

"And convince her to wake up from there. Brilliant!" Harper gave Trance a peck on her cheek and hurried to his Machine Shop to get the equipment he needed. Andromeda informed her captain, making Dylan hurry to Med Deck with Rev on his tail.

Harper just connected Lexa's data port to the matrix when Rev and Dylan came in.

"Harper, report." Dylan wanted to know their plan.

"I just connected her to the VR matrix and I'm on my way, too. I hope I can make Lexa wake up." Harper gave Dylan the short story. He jacked his port and made himself comfortable on the table, closing his eyes and entering Andromeda's matrix. He immediately started looking thought the AI computer chips for Lexa's conscious and found her looking through a tiny hole which revealed a sleeping Andromeda.

"Wow… She's beautiful." Lexa said in awe.

"Hey, stranger." Harper hurried to her side and hugged her. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. What are you doing, Lexa?" He placed a hand on her cheek, caressing her.

"I'm keeping my promise. I'm becoming stronger to keep you all safe." Lexa assured Harper.

"It's not the time for it and you know it. You can feel it. So why hurry this? You're safe now." Lexa looked away. "Is there something you're not telling me?" He pushed, feeling something was off.

"Listen, I have to become stronger. There's something coming our way and I have to be ready for it, else we die. I can't reveal more, but it will be very dangerous." Lexa wanted so much to tell him everything her visions showed, but she knew he couldn't be involved before the time was right.

"This is not the solution, honey… Whatever you saw coming, we'll face it together. Not just you and me, Dylan and Beka, Trance, Rev, heck, ever Tyr, if it means challenging his survival skills. So please… Trust in the Harper." He showed his dimples, making Lexa smile and think twice before completing her cocoon. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the future, trying to see what could help change it. After a couple of minutes Lexa opened her eyes and sighed heavily.

"What did you see?" Harper asked she, sensing whatever she saw was not good.

"I'll have to block my powers for a while so I won't be tempted to use them. That means that I won't be able to hide my wings anymore, just… conceal them. It's a temporary thing, until the time is right for my evolution."

"Well, everybody in board already knows your secret, so it shouldn't be a problem." Harper thought out loud, but Lexa nodded.

"No, I have to keep them hidden. Andromeda has cameras." Lexa's eyes pleaded, trying to make him somehow glimpse into the future she saw. Harper thought for a long moment, understanding Lexa was only trying to be cautious and prevent any unwanted and unwelcomed attention.

"OK, I'll think of something. Right now, let's get back to Andromeda." Harper hoped he still had the power to influence Lexa's stubbornness. She smiled and closed her eyes, disappearing in a cloud of pixels. Harper kept his eyes on the spot Lexa disappeared and sighed in relief, exiting Andromeda's VR matrix.

**TBC**

* * *

**********_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	19. CHAPTER 9: LOST part 1

**__****Author's note:** _I blended this chapter with the episode "Last call at the broken hammer" from Season 2. Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9:**

Harper opened his eyes, just as the blue light dissipated, and searched for Lexa's. she smiled weakly before her face was shaded with worry and panic.

"Good to have you back." Dylan was the first to greet them, visibly worried. "Trance?"

The purple doctor took her equipment and started scanning Lexa's body.

"Trance, I'm fine." Lexa said weakly.

"No, you're not. The scanners aren't detecting any superior molecules, that's not _normal_." Trance's voice was panicky, but Lexa's hand stopped before she could inject the patient with something.

"I put them somewhere I can't be tempted to access them, they're gone." Lexa tried to explain her purple friend. "I don't have any powers anymore, so stop trying to fix me. I'm normal for now." Trance's eyes saddened, but she continued scanning her, making sure Lexa was really OK. Dylan came to Lexa's side, clearly curious about what she meant. Harper gently got off the bed and put his hand on Lexa's, twining their fingers.

"I think I'll be a bother to you from now on…" Lexa addressed the tall man next to her.

"Explain." Dylan wanted to know more.

"I've blocked my powers for good for a while. I can't access them even if I was in danger. Except for my wings." Lexa squeezed Harper's hand.

"But why would you do something so extreme?" Dylan didn't know how to react to what Lexa just told him.

"Because she risked her life to save us during the battle. Her body overcharged and, every time she would use a power, she'd risk it again. That's why she collapsed in Hydroponics, she used her healing on Harper for a scratch, really, and her body reacted." Trance did her best to explain the past hours of hell.

"Why block them for good?" Dylan pressed.

"Her role in this Universe is much bigger than anyone else can imagine, so her dying over petty things like healing scratches and getting to dinner faster isn't going to be in our favor. No offence, Harper, everybody knows you meant no harm." Trance hurried to cheer the engineer up, seeing him lower his eyes in shame, feeling guilty. Dylan patted his shoulder in comfort.

"Cheer up, Harper, I believe that, as long as she's alive, Lexa will get her powers back." Dylan smiled at Lexa, who felt grateful for his understanding.

"Dylan, you're needed in command." Beka's voice could be heard over the Intercom.

"Well, if I'm not needed here, I'll be on my way. Trance, if she really is OK, I want them both ready for any eventual problem, not sulking around. Apparently we're not out of the woods yet." Dylan turned and walked out the door, leaving Lexa drown drown in panic and fear the worst.

"Lexa, stop worrying, it's nothing. You have to concentrate on yourself for the moment." Trance tried to calm the winged girl. Lexa merely squeezed Harper's hand.

"What's up, Beka?" Dylan didn't spare a moment as he entered the Command Deck.

"We've just received this." Beka was looking at the screen.

"Wow. Looks like she's done a lot of good." Dylan said, surprised.

"And look at the bounty on her head. This Ortiz character is really wanted by the bad guys, what do you think?" Dylan massaged his beard, thinking.

"She would be a very good asset to the renewed All Systems' Commonwealth. Plus she has a lot of supporters. Look at these planets. They were allies back in the day." Andromeda showed a screen full of planet names and solar systems.

"We should take the Maru for this one." Beka added.

"Yeah, and tell Trance to get ready for a field trip. Prep everything for 4. Weapons and food supplies. I like to go prepared for anything. We leave in 3 hours." Beka left the room and headed for the weapons' locker.

"Tyr." Andromeda opened a communication channel for her Captain. "Field trip in 3 hours. Might be dangerous. Go help Beka prepare for departure."

"Understood." Tyr's rough voice could be heard before the sound that closed the intercom.

"I need some help upgrading Andromeda's internal surveillance systems, so stop sulking and get that pretty butt off the table. If you don't have your powers, that doesn't mean you are useless. Andromeda needs you. _I _need you!" Harper tried to make his lover understand she was needed in more ways than one. Lexa looked at him for a couple of seconds and smiled fondly, thanking the Universe for having found such a wonderful family.

"You're right. This isn't making things better, I need to do something." Lexa tried to get up in a sitting position, but stopped with a puzzled look on her face.

"We have to get the job done _today_." Harper told her sarcastically.

"I can't get up." Lexa lifted her hands in midair, straning her abdomen muscles, but all she could do was move her limbs like a broken doll.

"What do you mean you can't get up?" Harper turned to her with a mocking smile.

"I _mean_ that I can't get up! I can't bulge!" Lexa pondered for a moment. "Lemme try somet… Oh sh…" It was the last thing she managed to say before falling flat on her face with a loud 'thunk'.

"Ouch… Help…?" Harper hurried to her, not knowing whether to laugh or be worried.

"Are you OK? What were you trying to do?" Harper tried to roll Lexa over, suppressing an explosion of laughter.

"I was _trying_ to get off the damn table. Stop laughing!" Lexa turned on her side, her wings falling heavily on the floor. "I never knew how much these things weight. They're so heavy!" Harper burst into laughter, seeing Lexa's expression as she turned.

"Are you… OK?" Harper giggled, seeing Lexa's desperate attempts to get herself in a sitting position. "Here, lemme give you a hand." Although he offered his hand in an attempt to help his girlfriend up, he toppled over her with a surprised look on his face. "Wow… that wasn't something I was expecting." He got up and held his hand one more time, this time prepared for the lifting part. "OK… No more… Sweets for you…" He strained his muscles and, with his help, Lexa was back on her feet, but barely.

"Phew… Thanks… This might become a problem…" Lexa was crouched because of the extra weight she now felt.

"As long as you train you body, you will have no problem with carrying your wings." Holo-Andromeda appeared in front of them. "It's only 43 kilograms, plus-minus 200 grams." Both Harper and Lexa bulged their eyes in astonishment.

"43 kilograms? You _do _need a diet." Harper smirked, knowing he'll have a blast making fun of Lexa for a while. She tried to punch him playfully in the shoulder, but Lexa was so slow Harper ducked, laughing.

"Looks like you won't be helping me, after all. You need to hit the gym. And I know the perfect trainer for you." Lexa raised and eyebrow, seeing Harper smile wickedly.

**TBC**

* * *

**********_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	20. CHAPTER 9: LOST part 2

_**Author's note:** I blended this chapter with the episode "Last call at the broken hammer" from Season 2. Enjoy!_

* * *

"No!" Lexa folded her hands stubbornly. "No way!" She turned, getting ready to leave the room.

"C'mon, Lexa… He's the best option you have in your…"

"In my what?" Lexa's eyes flared menacingly, making Harper stop mid sentence.

"Condition?" Harper raised his hands in defense, not knowing how she would react.

"How about Rommie? She can teach me more stuff than… him." Lexa looked disgusted at the tall Nietzschean, standing next to a wall, silently ignoring everyone in the room.

"My avatar is, currently, too powerful for you. It could be dangerous for you to try any type of training with her." Holo-Andromeda pixeled in, trying to make Lexa understand the logic of Harper's option. She glared furiously at her boyfriend, knowing Tyr would become her personal trainer.

"This doesn't make us best friends, Nietzschean." Lexa added with her back at Tyr.

"First lesson. I have a name, I suggest you use it rather than calling me Nietzschean every time you address me. I don't suppose you would like to be called something other than Lexa. I can be rude, too, if I wish it." Tyr pushed himself off the wall to stand face to face with Lexa. Harper backed away a few steps, now knowing how his lover would react to the sudden closeness with a being she hated with all her heart. Lexa tried to punch Tyr, but he easily lifted his hand and caught her fist, looking her straight in the eye.

"It was worth a shot. Can't blame me for trying." Lexa said coolly, not looking away from Tyr's piercing look.

"No, I suppose I can't." Tyr released her fist, placing his hand behind his back.

"Well, I guess this makes you my teacher. I don't have to like it, I just have to train. So, by all means, let's start." Lexa raised her hand for Tyr to shake it. He looked at it a second too long and took it with no emotion.

"I don't have to like you, either." Harper exhaled heavily, sensing the tension between the two subsiding. He left the room with a big smile on his face, knowing he wouldn't have to worry about them any longer.

Lexa almost crawled back to her room, desperately needing a shower. Since Dylan took Beka, Trance and Tyr, she had a few days of relaxation. Rommie was left to 'babysit' Harper and her.

She threw herself on the bed, feeling her muscles scream in pain as she felt the heavy training taking its toll.

"Urgh… I bet he's enjoying this torture he's putting me through… Andromeda, lower the lights, I'm gonna… rest my eyes for a while." Lexa yawned heavily and closed her eyes, thinking about Dylan and the rest. She dreamed of a bar filled with aliens, a pretty woman with short blonde hair and a kind smile, an Afro-American woman who felt so pure hearted, Trance, talking to a pregnant woman. A tall, ugly alien put a hand on her shoulder, which made her jump back to reality, only to realize it was Harper's warm hand, who came to check on his girlfriend. He had a blanket in his other hand and was ready to put it over Lexa.

"Hey… Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you… You were mumbling in your sleep to someone to 'watch out for him'. What did you dream about?" Harper's eyes were full of concern.

"Mmm… Hey… I don't know what it meant… It was too… strange. A bar, a woman with short blond hair, another black woman, a tall alien…" Lexa moved to her side to see Harper better. She sat on her elbow and sniffed.

"Ugh! I need a shower… I think Tyr is enjoying a bit too much this whole situation…" Lexa started to undress and heavily walked towards the bathroom. Harper followed silently, thinking what Lexa's dream meant. "I would invite you in, but I'm too exhausted for anything other than a shower." Lexa pecked Harper on the lips and entered in the shower cabin.

"Do you know any of the people you dreamed about?" Harper pondered out loud.

"Not that I remember… I might have seen them after I left Earth, but I can't be sure. Why? Oh, wow, this was exactly what I needed…" Lexa stood in the middle of the shower, letting the warm water relax her aching muscles.

"No reason, I had a hunch. I'll wait outside." Harper left Lexa to relax and made himself comfortable on the bed.

It took Lexa a while to return to her room, but immediately a smile spread across her face when she saw Harper on the bed, gesturing to the empty space next to him. She almost flew to the bed and cuddled into Harper's shoulder, sighing satisfied.

"What?" Harper asked, smiling.

"Nothing. I just thought you fit perfectly here." Lexa placed a hand on his chest and closed her eyes, feeling her eyelids slip. "Mmm… g'night…" Was the last thing she could say before falling to sleep.

Lexa woke up the next morning worried about the four crew members, feeling anxious for some unknown reason. She barely got up, next to the weight of her wings, pain creeping its way through her every muscle. She decided to talk to Harper about her worries and the feeling in the pit of her stomach that ate her insides. Andromeda directed her to where Harper was dispatched and, just as she exited her room, almost bumped into Rommie, who came to check on her.

'Oh, hey, I was on my way to get you started.' Lexa looked confused at the avatar as Rommie smiled.

'Dylan ordered me to keep you training as long as they are off Andromeda. You know, making sure you won't slack off.' Rommie smiled wickedly and grabbed Lexa by the arm. 'Breakfast first.'

'But I gotta go talk to Seamus...' Lexa cringed at the thought of Tyr's training and Rommie babysitting her.

'About?' Rommie inquired as she led Lexa to the Mess Hall. Lexa pondered for a moment, not knowing if telling Andromeda's avatar would be the best idea. She decided to have more faith in the brown-haired robot.

'Did you... You know... Talk to Dylan and the others recently?' Rommie raised an eyebrow.

'Why?' Rommie asked suspiciously.

'I just wanted to know if they're OK, that's all. Aren't you worried?" Lexa wasn't sure how she could explain the android what she dreamt and how she felt about that dream.

"Are you?" Rommie had no experience with premonitions or anything supernatural. Even Lexa's appearance and her now lost powers were enough to confuse any computer.

"It's hard to explain… That's why I wanted to talk to Seamus, he understands. I feel like they're in danger…" Lexa tried her best to explain. Rommie looked confused at the girl.

"I have these dreams that don't feel like dreams… They feel real, too real, actually." Rommie merely listened.

"And what did you dream about?" The avatar was getting curious.

"Well…Lots of shooting, a pregnant woman who was saved by Trance, but she lost her tail in the process… A blond woman got killed by the pregnant woman… And more, but the rest just doesn't make sense. So, did Dylan contact you in any way?" Lexa looked hopeful at the robot, but she already knew the answer.

"No, not since they entered the bar." Lexa widened her eyes.

"What bar?"

"They found the Ortiz woman, she works as a bartender on the planet." Lexa looked away, thinking.

"So it wasn't a dream, just as I suspected…" Rommie looked confused at her. "Apparently I still have some eyes into the future."

"Premonitions? My programs are not suited for computing the human 6th sense."

"That's why I wanted to talk to Seamus!" Lexa smiled, seeing Rommie so confused. "To sum it up, I saw they are in danger, they are under attack as we speak. Can we do something for them?" Lexa wasn't sure what she could do to help them in her state.

"Dylan orders were to stay behind and wait for instructions. He said he didn't want to scare the Ortiz woman too much."

"So they're on their own, for now…" Lexa said, disappointed.

"I'm sure they can handle it, if it was something life-threatening, Dylan would have called by now."

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Lexa sighed heavily, knowing she couldn't help them in any way. Her best option was to listen to Rommie and continue training.

**TBC**

* * *

**********_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	21. Chapter 9: LOST part 3

_**Author's note:** I blended this chapter with the episode "Last call at the broken hammer" from Season 2. Enjoy!_

* * *

Rommie watched her every move as she ate and trained. Lexa started to feel a bit annoyed by the constant burn she felt whenever she turned away from the avatar. After a few hours of heavy lifting (nothing more that her wings), she burst.

'Would you stop that? It's becoming really annoying.' Rommie looked confused at her. 'You keep staring at me, you watch my every move like I'm about to explode or something. It's driving me crazy!'

'Dylan said...'

'Yeah, to keep an eye on me, I know. I'm perfectly capable of doing things like a normal human being!' Lexa interrupted Rommie, raising her voice in the process.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know it would bother you. I can just leave...' Rommie gestured to the door, but Lexa stopped her.

'No, no... Sorry.' The winged girl tried to apologize, but couldn't find her words. 'It's just... Hard for me, in more ways than one, to be like this...' Rommie smiled and sat on a bench, patting the space next to her.

'How about a break? You've been doing this for a couple of hours.' Lexa looked at her and sat next to the robot, sighing heavily.

'I'm not used to not having any physical or mental powers. It's confusing for me. It's like learning to walk all over again. I feel so useless...' Rommie listened without interrupting her. 'I can't even control these anymore!' Lexa gestured to her wings. 'It's so frustrating!' Two things happened as she said those words. She lifted her hands in exasperation and her wings followed her hands. 'Oh my God!' She looked perplexed at her hands still in the air, not daring to put them back down, fearing she couldn't move her wings again.

'I still have it! I can still move them!' Her hands trembled in the air because of the effort, but she didn't dare to put them down just yet, smiling widely.

'By the looks of it, it's taking a great effort from you to just hold them like that, maybe you should put your hands down and rest?' Rommie asked her, seeing beads of sweat covering her forehead. Lexa stubbornly kept her hands in the air, visibly trembling. Her hands dropped at the same time with her wings, huffing.

'What's with this attitude?' Rommie was taken by surprise with her annoyed tone. She merely raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, you know, _the_ look. It's like you're waiting for me to die in front of your eyes.' Lexa smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

'I'm not looking at you like that.' Rommie tried her best to keep her tone even, but she was taken by surprise by Lexa's perception.

"The gig is up, who's behind all of this?" Lexa gestured to the android.

"And what exactly might that be?" Rommie played her part.

"Oh, come _on_! Who made you babysit me and why?" Lexa was no longer smiling and was getting pissed. Rommie turned to look at the wall, avoiding any eye-camera contact. "Did Trance put you up to this? Rommie!" Lexa placed a hand on the robot, subconsciously trying to make the olive-skin girl talk, with no success.

"You should get some food, it's getting late and you need lunch." Rommie stood and started for the further corner of the room.

"No! I think you should answer my question!" Lexa followed her heavily.

"Don't bring this up, please! Let's get lunch."

"Robots don't eat." Lexa looked suspiciously at Andromeda's avatar.

"I am an android, not a robot." Rommie said a-matter-of-factly.

"Ugh! That's it! I'm going to talk to Seamus about this!" Lexa stomped out of the training room, with Rommie on her tail. She was fuming, feeling like a trapped child inside such a huge ship.

"Harper is not in the Machine Shop." Rommie said calmly. She didn't wait for the winged girl to ask for his whereabouts and continued. "He's in Slipstream Core."

Lexa stomped her way to the Slipstream Core, followed silently by Andromeda's avatar, which made Lexa even more furious. She went through the automatic doors and stopped in front of Harper, who seemed surprised to see them there.

"Rommie, is everything alright?" Harper looked concerned at a fuming Lexa.

"So you're behind all of this!" Lexa's angry voice echoed across the room.

"Behind what?" Harper turned away from his girlfriend, continuing his work and trying to avoid any eye contact.

"Do you think I was really that stupid not to notice when you're trying to control my every move? It's not nice, you know!" Lexa approached Harper, and Rommie followed. "I'd prefer you'd stay away, if you don't mind." Lexa said with her back on Rommie. The avatar looked at Harper and, when he nodded, she backed away. Lexa looked incredulous at the engineer.

"I can explain…" Harper started, but was interrupted by Lexa.

"Oh, really? Explain what, exactly? That you treat me like a sick child, who needs constant company? Or, maybe, I need diaper changing?" Lexa folded her arms.

"Come on, you're being silly now."

"Silly, them why is SHE following me around like a puppy?" Lexa gestured behind her back to Rommie, who merely shrugged.

"She's just making sure you're alright, that's all…" Harper tried calming his lover.

"Alright? I'm perfectly fine! Trance said so! She knows her stuff!" Harper smiled awkwardly, giving himself away. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Lexa eyes him suspiciously.

"No, no! You're as healthy as a horse!" Harper looked flustered. "But we decided the best thing for you would be…" Lexa cut him midsentence.

"WE? Who's WE? 'Cuz you sure as hell didn't ask ME anything!" Lexa looked outrageous at her boyfriend. "You take advantage of my situation and go against my back?"

"C'mon, don't be like that… I just wanted to make sure you're safe even when you're alone…" Harper pleaded for her understanding.

"And decided to take advantage of me and plot."

"Trance suggested you'd be better off if you were under surveillance for a couple of days, OK?" Lexa jabbed a finger under Harper's nose.

"She saw something, didn't she? Tell me what she saw!" Lexa took a menacing step to Harper.

"She didn't tell me anything, she just gave me the puppy-eyes attack and asked me to look out for you while they're gone." Harper drew a cross over his heart with his finger, trying to convince Lexa it was all he knew. She looked at him through narrowed eyes and turned on the spot, clearly not satisfied with the situation.

"Where are you going?" Harper asked her, full of concern.

"Back to my room. And I don't need company!" She addressed Rommie, who was getting ready to follow her. Rommie stopped, looked at Lexa as she was exiting the Slipstream Core, and shrugged.

"Maybe I should give her some space. I'll keep a mechanical eye on her." Rommie proceeded to pat a glum looking Harper.

"I'm a bad boyfriend…" Harper whispered, lying next to the Slipstream console.

"Why would you say that?" Rommie looked at him puzzled.

"I keep upsetting her… I don't know what to do to keep her safe AND happy…" Harper slid down and rested his arms on a metal bar, sulking.

"I can't give advice on the love part, but what I can say is that making her mad did wonders for her." The engineer look puzzled at his creation. "She walked, well stomped, pretty normal. She didn't seem to feel the weight of her wings anymore." Harper stared a moment too long to process everything and smiled widely.

"I'm a genius!" Rommie looked slightly offended at him. "For making you so gorgeous and smart, I mean." Harper gave her a one-dimpled smile.

"Of course."

**TBC**

* * *

**********_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	22. Chapter 10: STEP BY STEP

_**Author's note:** I know, I've been neglecting this fan fic... But a lot happened, I started watching Fairy Tail and it freekin' got me... And, of course, I fell in love with another fictional character... Figures... Oh well, all in all, I'm writing in parallel, both for The Dragon Tamer and for The New Story. Also, I... might... get a little more specific about Harper and Lexa's relationship... We'll see how it goes._

_As always, thank you for the support you guys give me! It's greatly appreciated!_

* * *

**Chapter 10: STEP BY STEP**

Lexa kept her angry pace, entering her quarters and grabbing a pillow, throwing it against the wall. After a moment of fuming, she headed for the shower, undressing, not noticing her wings when they followed her hands as she pulled off her shirt. The shower room was spacey enough so she didn't touch the walls when she sponged herself. After a long moment of clearing her mind under the warm water, she realized she had never, in her life, done something as trivial as cleaning her wings. Pondering for a moment of what that might feel like, she grabbed the shower brush, filled it with foam and proceeded to brush them gently, fearing they would be too fragile for such a simple task. When she realized it was nothing to fear, she continued more thoroughly, feeling the brush touching the skin under the feathers.

"I wonder why I never tried this earlier…" Lexa said out loud, the tingling in her wings making her smile.

"Maybe because you learned to hide them soon after you got them." Harper's voice startled her.

"Oh my… You freakin' gave me a heart attack!" Lexa opened the door enough to glare at an innocent looking Harper.

"Now you know how it feels like sneaking up on people." He joked, showing his dimples.

"I don't… Well, I didn't sneak up on people, I just use silent mode." Lexa continued brushing her wings.

"In my language that's sneaking up." Harper made small talk as he took his t-shirt off, unbuttoning his jeans. He opened the door, making Lexa unconsciously place her hands over her body, trying to cover up any bare skin.

"Seamus! What are you doing?" Harper approached her, feeling his way down her hand and grabbing the brush.

"I'm improvising." He said calmly, cleaning her wings where she couldn't reach. After he finished, he let the water run down her back, cleaning the foam, running his hands over her wings, continuing up her back, feeling her neck and shoulders. He turned her to face him, grabbed her by the head and kissed her passionately, surprising Lexa, who couldn't decide upon going with the flow or keep her grudge. She placed her hands on Harper's waist and felt her way up his back. Harper lowered his hands, brushing his way to the base of her wings, rising goose bumps all over Lexa's body. He kept his soft touch up her wings, his hands feeling every part of her body.

"Aren't we wasting the water?" Lexa whispered between his lips.

"You're right…" Harper turned the water off and pushed Lexa towards the shower door, his lips never leaving hers. "How I wish I could just lift you in my arms and just throw you on the bed…" Harper led her with his eyes closed to the bed, pushing her softly on it once they reached it.

"Wait… I'm gonna ruin the sheets with my wet wings…" Lexa purred between breaths.

"Who cares?" Harper hurried to shut her up, kissing her fiercely. "Come 'ere…" He pulled Lexa over him, caressing the base of her wings.

Their breath was wild after they finished, Lexa making herself comfortable on Harper's shoulder. Harper kissed her on the head and placed a hand under his head, watching the ceiling.

"You drive me crazy sometimes." Lexa said with a smile on her face.

"I aim to please." Harper joked. "You were so busy being upset you didn't even notice…" He expected Lexa to realize she was fluttering one of her wings like a dog wags its tail.

"Notice what? That you put poor Rommie follow me everywhere?"

"No, silly. You seem to have forgotten your extra weight from your back." Harper smiled satisfied as the wing suddenly stopped. Lexa pondered for a moment and got up in a sitting position with a concentrated look on her face. She got out of bed and stood in front of it with a puzzled expression. Harper turned on a side and rested his head on his hand, watching Lexa with amusement.

"You should parade for me like this more often." Harper smiled, seeing Lexa realize she was still naked.

"You're right..." Lexa looked around her astonished.

"About you parading like this? I totally agree." Harper smiled crookedly.

"I don't feel the weight anymore." Lexa seemed not to hear him over her amazement. "In fact, I've never felt so… light…" She gazed at her wings as she controlled the steady motion up – down. Lexa was so caught up in the moment, she started flapping them harder, blowing gusts of wind into Harper's face, making him protect his eyes with one hand.

"Hey! Turn the hurricane down, will ya?" Harper raised his voice through the whooshing sound Lexa's wings were making. Realizing she was making a mess of her room with the powerful gusts, she stopped flapping her wings as suddenly as she started.

"Sorry, I got lost for a moment there… I got them back, Seamus…" Lexa looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"I guess now it's a good time as any to show you what I've been working on while you were playing with our lovely Nietzschean. Lexa looked curious at Harper, tilting her head.

"Get dressed." Harper said with a big smile on his face as he crawled down the bed and hunted for his clothes. Lexa obliged and soon they were heading for Machine Shop 7. Harper was giddy as the huge, metal doors opened automatically and let them see the messy table and scraps of metal lying untidily on the floor. Harper hurried to the table and rummaged through the spare parts until he found what he was looking for. Lexa could see the metal-looking box, it looked like a complex backpack.

"Huh, huh, am I good or what?" Harper was smiling widely, clearly pleased with himself, but the winged girl didn't look impressed. "From the look on your face, you didn't grasp the art of it." The engineer said sarcastically as he approached the brunette. "Try it on." He offered to help her put the backpack on, carefully avoiding Lexa's wings. Just as she strapped the metal box on her shoulders, a couple of metal legs appeared out of nowhere and started scanning Lexa's back and wings.

"Pull your wings close to your body." Harper smiled, seeing Lexa so confused. She obliged, straining her back muscles to fold her wings behind her back. Suddenly, the metal backpack opened and covered her wings, closing with a soft 'click' at the base of her shoulder blades. Harper was busy dragging a full body-sized mirror for Lexa as she was feeling the metal box. "Go on, admire my genius." The blonde man folded his arms and smile expectantly.

"Uhm... What genius should I look for?" Lexa looked puzzled at the engineer as he pouted.

"Come on, you're the smartest human alive and you can't figure out my invention?" Lexa folded her arms in indignation. "Touch the buttons." Harper smiled and took a seat. Lexa shrugged and started searching for buttons. She quickly found some on the straps of the backpack and she pressed one. A shriller sound filled the room like a horrible yell, making Harper clasp his hands over his ears.

"Turn it off!" Harper yelled through the ear piercing sound as Lexa fumbled for the button to kill the sound. In another moment, the Machine Shop filled with silence.

"What the hell was that? Are you trying to make my head explode?" Lexa felt behind her throbbing ears.

"I didn't know you'd start the shriller bomb... You have a button for ear protection. It's this one." Harper pushed a small button near her shoulders and two little mechanical arms placed two membranes on each of Lexa's ears, drowning all sound around her. She could see Harper's lips moving, but she couldn't hear a thing. He saw him raise his hand to let her know he wanted her to wait, went to his table and grabbed a pipe and a metal sheet and started hitting the two, but Lexa couldn't hear a thing. She smiled widely, letting Harper know she was pleased with this invention and he moved to her side to deactivate the membranes.

"How was that?" Harper smiled widely.

"Ok, now you got my attention. What else did you hide in this tiny box?" Harper took her hand and placed her fingers on the strap that tied on her abdomen.

"These are for defense only, and these..." He took her other hand and placed it under the backpack. "...are for offense. You have mini mines, Gauss bullets, a couple of force lances, two mini Gauss pistols and a gun, twin katanas, cuz I remembered you loved those, some shurikens and throwing knives." Lexa stared with her mouth open at the engineer as he kept enumerating. "As for defense, you have smoke and gas bombs, a wide area scanner, infrared sensors and cameras, the shriller bomb, the protective membranes for you and another two, rechargeable batteries... you name it. If you have any other requests, I'm yours to command, my lady." Harper bowed in front of her, making Lexa blush.

"Most impressive, my lord." Lexa said as Harper took her hand and kissed it, smiling.

"I forgot to tell you, it also generates an anti-grav field around you, on a 3 by 3 square meter area. And you can change the gravity, too." Lexa was smiling widely.

"Which one is it?" Harper took her hand and strapped a sort of watch on.

"It's in the menu, right here." A semi transparent monitor appeared out of the watch, hovering over Lexa's hand. "It's really sensitive, you have to be careful when you wanna change gravity around you. Clockwise is for super-grav, anti-clockwise is for anti-grav." Lexa's eyes gleamed as she moved her finger over the anti-gravity field, feeling herself getting lighter than air. Harper hovered awkwardly in front of her with a panicky look on his face.

"Hey... C'mon... Put me down, I don't like this..." The brunette smiled wickedly, seeing Harper spin, moving her finger over the super gravity area and making Harper fall flat on his face. Lexa laughed her heart out as she normalized the gravity, letting him get up.

"Har, har, veeery funny, hilarious..." Harper smiled mockingly, rubbing his cheek. He approached Lexa and put his arms around her, fumbling through the backpack. Once he found what he was looking for, he gave her a dimpled smile and raised his hand enough for the winged girl to see what he was holding.

"You, also, carry a first aid kit." He sprayed a puff on his soaring cheek and placed the tiny bottle back, letting Lexa gaze at him, mesmerized.

"You amaze me, Seamus Harper." She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him close.

"Go on, say it." Harper whispered on her lips, tangling his fingers behind Lexa's back. She smiled provocatively and leaned closer to his ear.

"You are a genius." A smile spread on his face, making him glow.

"Tell me something new." Harper showed a dimple as Lexa punched him playfully in the shoulder. "All I have to do now is to erase your winged presence from Andromeda's files." His eyes gleamed as Lexa got closer to him and pecked him sweetly on the lips.

"What would I do without you?" Lexa cuddled in his neck, exhaling contently.

**TBC**

* * *

**********_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


End file.
